Nalu Oneshots
by superfreakerz
Summary: A collection of my nalu one-shots. All of them are varying lengths, genres, and ratings. Ratings will be posted at the top of each individual story, along with their summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This was a request from lucy-h-lover on tumblr. :)

 **"Magic Potion"**

 **Rated T.**

 **Summary: _Lucy and Natsu have been dancing around their feelings for each other and Mira is fed up. With a plan up her sleeves, it's time to set things into motion._**

* * *

Magic Potion

To the eyes of everyone else at Fairy Tail, it was just any other typical day. Gray was stripping while Juvia fawned over him from afar. Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were chatting it up at their usual table. Cana was cradling a whole barrel of booze to herself, refusing to share with anyone. Natsu and Lucy were staring at each other with longing in their eyes only when the other one wasn't looking, dancing around their feelings for each other and not making any progress. Again, typical.

But to the eyes of Mirajane, it was soon going to be an interesting day.

After the battle with Zeref and Acnologia, many of Mira's ships had gotten together, or at least made tremendous progress. Gajeel and Levy were a known item around the guild, and there were even rumors of a baby in the oven. Gray and Juvia, while their relationship didn't hold a title, made it very clear that they were together. Even her little brother, Elfman, was making strides in his relationship with Evergreen.

All that left was her biggest ship of all, the one that she had been rooting for since day one.

Natsu and Lucy.

It had been over a year since the battle, and the guild was in a long, surprising status of peace. Lucy had won an award for her novel and everything was going fine. So _why_ were they not acting on their feelings yet?

Hell, the two had been closer than any of the other ships that Mira had, and had known each other longer. Well, besides Erza and Jellal, but that one was complicated. There was no reason that Natsu and Lucy couldn't have at least confessed. There was nothing holding them back anymore!

And Mira was fed up.

The take-over mage watched from her place at the bar, absentmindedly drying a glass. If everything went according to plan, then the two should be confessing their love for each other any second now.

It was the day before that Mira had finally lost her patience and visited a small shop on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was a shop that specialized in magic potions, some of them unapproved by the council. Which explained why the shop was empty and rundown looking. And why the owner looked pretty sketchy…

But none of that stopped Mira from buying a particular potion.

"What did you do?" someone asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Mira glanced at Cana, who was the only one sitting at the bar. She was staring at her with narrowed eyes, knowing that she was up to something.

"Oh, nothing!" Mira hummed.

"Don't ' _oh nothing'_ me. I know that look. You did something. Which couple are you messing with today?"

"I'm not _messing_ with them! I'm helping them!"

"Your idea of helping them always backfires on you, you do realize that don't you?"

"Well this plan is foolproof!" Mira exclaimed with a huff, crossing her arms.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Sure it is. So, what did you do this time?"

"I bought a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yep! One that'll make Natsu and Lucy be more open with each other and confess their love!"

Cana's eyes widened, her jaw dropping to the floor. "Mira! Don't you remember what happened when Juvia tried to give Gray a love potion? She ended up affecting everyone and it was a total disaster!"

"This potion is different, though!" Mira replied with a pout. "I made sure to take caution against that sort of thing. The owner said that it only affects those with preexisting feelings towards each other!"

Cana sighed, shaking her head. Judging from the way Mira kept her eyes glued on Natsu and Lucy, it was no doubt that she had somehow slipped them the potion already. Knowing the devilish girl, she probably slipped it in their drinks. At this point, there was really no other option than to watch what happened.

Meanwhile on the other side of the guildhall, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were talking about the exceed's most recent attempt to win Charle's heart when Natsu and Lucy's eyes went wide. Their eyes flashed a purplish hue before returning to normal. They shook their heads, a wave of dizziness washing over them for a brief second.

"Natsu? Lucy?" Happy called out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good, buddy," Natsu answered, feeling fine again. "That was weird, though. I just got dizzy out of nowhere."

"Me too," Lucy added, cupping her chin in thought. "Oh well. I feel better now, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Lucy went to take a bite of her food when she heard Natsu scarfing down his own. Bits and pieces of the food flew around, landing on her clothes and in her hair. A vein ticked in the girl's forehead, watching in disgust as the boy across from her ate. She had seen him eat like this a million times since she'd met him and had somewhat gotten used to it. She usually ignored it, knowing that he wasn't going to change how he ate. But this time, for some reason, she chose to comment on it.

"You eat like a wild animal," Lucy said, glaring at him. "It's disgusting."

"It makes the food taste better this way," Natsu replied, his words distorted as his mouth was full. He glared right back at the girl. "At least I don't eat like a pigeon like _somebody_."

"Huh? I do not eat like a pigeon!"

"Yeah you do! It takes us forever to do anything because it'll take you years just to eat an apple! In fact, it takes you forever to do anything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your hour long showers! Hate to break it to ya, Luce, but the reason you have to bust your ass on jobs all the time is because your rent is so high because of how much water you use! You could build your own aquarium with how much water you use!"

Lucy crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well I can say the same for you and food! Guess what, Natsu! You eat enough to feed an entire army!"

And right before everyone's eyes, the two began to bicker. It wasn't their normal kind of bickering, though. It was on the verge of an actual argument.

Mira watched, confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was the complete _opposite_ of what was supposed to happen.

"Hey, Mira," Cana started, never taking her eyes off of the arguing couple. "What exactly did the guy say the potion was supposed to do?"

"He said that it'll make people with preexisting feelings towards each other be open with each other and confess their feelings."

"Did he say that they would confess their feelings, or is that what you assumed would happen?"

"Well…"

"Because they're definitely being open with each other, but not about the good things."

"…I may have assumed that it would make them confess."

Cana sighed. "Remember what I told you, Mira? These plans always tend to backfire on you."

Lucy slammed her hands on the table, rising from her seat. Their fight had grown in volume and had gained the attention of everyone in the guild. It had also went from being about petty things to much deeper issues that neither of the two never really talked about before.

"You have no right to say any of this to me!" she shouted, glaring at her partner. "Not when you up and left me for a whole year!"

Everyone in the guild winced, knowing that it was going to be hard for Natsu to crawl his way out of that one.

The boy stood up, too, knocking his chair back on the floor.

"I left so I could go train! I needed to get stronger so I could protect you and everyone else!" he shot back.

"I didn't ask for you to protect me!"

"No, but I'm your partner! That's my job!"

"No, your _job_ is to be by my side and help me through my dark times! Which is what I wanted to do for you too, but you didn't even give me the chance! You just left! And all you left behind was some crappy note!"

Lucy was panting after finishing her rant, tears welled in her eyes. It had been over a year since that incident had happened. After they gathered everyone up and picked up where they left off, she thought that she had gotten over it. Turns out she didn't.

"Why're you even bringing this up now?" Natsu asked. "I thought we were past this."

"Past this? How could we be past something you didn't even apologize for?"

"I don't need to apologize! You should understand why I left!"

"I understand why you left! What I don't understand is why you had to go without me! Or why you didn't at least say goodbye in person!"

Losing her patience, Lucy turned on her heel and headed out of the guild. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. They were doing just fine, and all of the sudden she was spilling her feelings about everything. She needed to get away and calm down.

Natsu picked up his chair and sat back down, a frown spreading over his face. He was confused. Ten minutes ago, they were laughing and having a good time like always. Now, they were fighting. What the hell happened?

Cana turned to Mira. "Well, you better hope that this turns around soon. Otherwise, you may've just destroyed your favorite ship."

* * *

An hour passed by slowly as Lucy laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had calmed down a bit since then, but now she missed Natsu. It'd been a while since they had gotten into any arguments. She always hated fighting with him. He was her best friend, and so much more.

Before she could dwell on her thoughts any longer, the girl heard her window crack open. In seconds, a flash of pink went past her eyes as Natsu jumped through the window.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, jolting up into a sitting position. Her lips curled downwards into a frown, unsure of what was going to happen. Were they going to fight again?

Natsu didn't turn to look at her. His hands were balled into tight fists, his body rigid.

"You're right," he said quietly. "I never apologized."

"Huh?"

Natsu turned around to look at her, a frown resting on his face. "I never apologized for leaving without saying a real goodbye. I'm sorry, Lucy."

Tears crept its way back into Lucy's eyes as she shook her head. "I'm the one that's sorry. I understand why you left. Everyone copes differently. Yeah, it hurt, but we decided to move past that. I shouldn't be bringing it up out of nowhere."

Natsu's lips curled up into a small smile. "How about we both just accept each other's apologies?"

Lucy mirrored his expression. "That sounds good to me."

The boy sat on the bed next to her, their thighs flushed against each other. Their hearts were thumping wildly in their chests, threatening to break free. Things were right between them again.

"You really scared me back there, you know that?" Natsu asked, nudging the girl beside him.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned with an arched brow.

"I really thought you were gonna be mad at me forever and not be my partner anymore."

Lucy nudged him back. "You should know by now that's never going to happen. You're stuck with me as your partner, whether you like it or not."

Natsu grinned at her. "Oh, I like it. I like it a lot, actually."

The girl's cheeks turned pink as she turned her head away from them. She always became a blushing mess during times like these in which Natsu would suddenly say something flirty. She always wondered if he meant to come off that way or if he was just dense.

Her mouth seemed to move on its own.

"Do you mean you like me?" Lucy, unaware of the potion that was slipped in her drink earlier, slapped her hands over her mouth immediately, her eyes the size of golf balls. " _What was that? I didn't even mean to say that! It just came out!"_

Natsu, having drank the same potion, shook his head. "Not like. It's more than that, you weirdo."

The two looked away from each other, their cheeks set ablaze. Lucy fumbled with her fingers while Natsu tugged on his scarf. Finally, after years of dancing around each other's feelings, they were out in the open.

Now what?

"Umm…" Lucy started, not knowing how to continue. "Do you want to go back to the guild?" She needed something to distract herself from her racing heart.

"Sounds good," Natsu replied.

So, together they walked back to the guild. Only this time, Natsu mustered up the courage to try something new. With a shaky hand, he intertwined his fingers with Lucy's. Both of their palms were sweaty, and with the potion circulating through their body, they both commented on it. Luckily, that lightened up the mood and made things less awkward for them.

Whatever happened next was going to be new, and perhaps a little awkward for them. But it was a new adventure they were both excited on taking.

"That shirt makes your boobs look good."

"Natsu! Why would you even say that!"

"I honestly have no idea! Things just keep comin' outta my mouth without me wanting them to!"

* * *

Mira and Cana watched as Natsu and Lucy entered the guild again. This time, things were noticeably different. Instead of pining over the other when they weren't looking, they were actually looking at each other, smiling and blushing. Something happened while they were gone. Something good.

Mira grinned cheek-to-cheek.

" _Looks like I won't have to kill the guy that sold me that potion after all!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This was requested by firetoforgeakey on tumblr. :)

 **"Trip Down Memory Lane"**

 **Rated T for mentioned character death?**

 **Summary: _A night under the stars with her husband, recalling their old memories together was just what eighty year old Lucy needed to get rid of her fears._**

* * *

Trip Down Memory Lane

The walk up the hill was hard, especially for Natsu, as he helped wheel Lucy up the hill. Her legs were weak, and she wasn't able to walk long distances anymore. Not that he minded. She was still the beautiful girl that he'd fallen in love with, even with the gray hair and wrinkles adorning her face.

Aging was a vital part of life. If Lucy was being honest, there were times in her life in which she had trouble believing she'd live up until her eighties. With all of the dangerous jobs and battles she'd fought, could anyone blame her?

But here they were, still alive and breathing. Their lives were peaceful- well, as peaceful as they could be considering they were part of the most rambunctious guild on Earthland. Every day they managed to go to the guildhall and see their friends, who were aging just as graciously as them. They were blessed with two beautiful children, Nashi and Lucas, who were now fine adults. And despite their old bones, they still made time for some dates.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Natsu laid a blanket on the grass before helping Lucy out of her wheelchair. They slowly lowered themselves onto the ground, gazing up at the starry sky. This spot was special to them. Natsu had surprised Lucy many years ago by bringing her there to look at the stars, knowing that it was something she loved to do. Since then, they'd found themselves perched on that hill at least once a week.

Lucy's lips curled into a smile. They were deep into the forest, far away from all the hustle and bustle of Magnolia's streets. It was so relaxing.

"We've been here so many times," Lucy said, her voice quiet as if not wanting to disturb the peaceful aura around them. "And yet, I never grow tired of coming here."

Natsu laughed before joking, "Yeah, because you aren't the one walking up this damn hill every time."

"Oh hush. You know I'd do the same for you."

"Yeah, I know."

The two smiled, locking their fingers together. Lucy silently noted that the callouses on Natsu's hands had long disappeared ever since they stopped training and going on jobs. They still held a hint of firmness to them, but not as much as before. He was aging too.

"Do you remember the first time you brought me here?" she asked, a frown stretching over her face. She'd hoped he remembered, but his memory was slowly deteriorating. He remembered all of the big things, but he'd forgotten so many of their smaller moments. Moments that were precious to her. Even though they didn't talk about it, she knew it was happening. They both did.

Natsu nudged the girl, giving her a grin. Even after seeing that smile for over sixty years, it still managed to make her heart leap in her chest.

"'Course I do, weirdo," he said, his hand tightening around hers. "This is where I told you I loved you for the first time. It's also where Nashi was conceived. That, or Gray's bathroom. I hope it was here, though."

"Me too," Lucy replied with a laugh. "We've shared so many memories together. And not just here."

"Yeah, we have."

"They weren't all good ones," Lucy said, her mind reeling back to all of the times that life had crushed her spirit. Breaking Aquarius' key, the night Natsu and Happy had left to go train for a year, the entire Alvarez war, they were all memories that brought a frown to her face. Still, everything had worked out in the end, so she couldn't be too upset about it.

Natsu nodded. He had some bad memories of his own. Igneel's death, the time he watched Future Lucy die right in front of his eyes, the day that Happy died, there were too many times to count. But all of those times had made him the man he was today. The man who had the world's most beautiful wife, the two greatest children, and a guild he had been in since he was a child.

"Remember that time the gang switched bodies?" Natsu asked, a grin spreading over his face.

Lucy snorted. "Of course I do. I was terrified! I thought I was going to be stuck as Gray for the rest of my life! There were literal ice cubes coming out of my mouth!"

"Thank god we somehow managed to switch back, because I don't think I woulda fallen in love with you if you were stuck in that prick's body."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

Lucy still nudged the boy before turning her gaze back to the sky.

"Remember when I was sick and you uprooted a whole tree for me to see?"

"Hmm. Nope. Don't recall."

"What!?"

"I'm just messin' with ya, Luce! Of course I remember that! Happy and I got beat by Gramps because of that!"

The two smiled sadly at the thought of their old master. It had been years since he had passed away, Laxus taking his place as master. They were sure that he was watching over them, face-palming every time someone in the guild destroyed something while on a mission.

"Tell me some more memories you remember," Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Natsu frowned, noticing that the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes.

"Remember that time we met Ichiya and the others from Blue Pegasus for the first time? And how the guys were all over you and Erza? I wanted to turn them to ashes because of that!" he said, recalling his old jealousy. He didn't get jealous as much anymore, knowing that no matter how other guys felt, he had Lucy all to himself.

Lucy shivered, the thought of Ichiya sniffing her freaking her out. "Believe me, I remember."

"What about that time after we beat Erigor and we were starving for days because we couldn't find any good food?"

"I remember that too! Erza made me try that weird monster she sliced up even though it tasted disgusting!"

"Sounds like Erza!"

The two laughed, the sound filling the air. Natsu turned towards Lucy, only to find tears sliding down her face.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm scared, Natsu," she answered, holding his hand tighter.

"Of me forgetting things?" His wife nodded. "Who cares if I forget a couple of things, Luce? All that matters is I remember the important stuff."

"But what if you forget those too? What if one day, we come up here again and you don't remember why this place is special to us? What if you don't remember that we have two kids? What if you don't remember _me?"_

Lucy covered her mouth with a hand, sobbing. The thought of her husband not remembering her was heart breaking.

Natsu quickly sat up, gently pulling her up into a sitting position with him. With his hands on her shoulders, he stared into her eyes, the moonlight washing over her features. His eyes trailed over every strand of hair, every wrinkle, every feature of hers.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy called out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm committing all of you to memory," he answered, still looking her over. "You're scared of me forgettin' you, right? I know that I could never forget you. That's just not possible, Luce. But if you're so worried about it, then I'm gonna do my best to make you worry less about it. So, I'm gonna make sure I get every detail right so I can remember you forever. And when the kids visit next time, I'm gonna do the same thing with them. And even with Gray and Erza, and everyone else at the guild. I'll make sure I won't forget anyone."

Lucy's cheeks warmed as she smiled through her tears. "I hope this works."

"It will. Look, Luce. I can't promise that I won't forget anything. The truth is, I will forget some stuff. But I can promise you that I'll never forget the moments that count the most. And I'll _never_ forget you."

Lucy nodded, and they both laid back down on the grass.

"Remember that time you challenged Erza to a fight and lost right away?"

"Which time?"

Lucy laughed, snuggling closer to her husband as she stared at the stars. Their bodies were aging, there was no preventing that. It was a scary process at times, but their wrinkles, gray hair, and in Natsu's case, deteriorating memory, were signs that they made it through their worst of times and managed to live long, happy lives together. They were signs of their perseverance.

Their time left together was short, they both knew that. But they were going to make each day a fun adventure anyways.

* * *

 **AN:** Is it just me or was this a little sad? It's definitely sadder than I thought it would be, but when I thought of writing them as eighty year olds, my fingers just typed away and this is what I came up with haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This was requested by luminositymp on tumblr. :)

 **"It's All in the Cards"**

 **Rated T.**

 **Summary: _Natsu, with his natural curiosity, pays a tarot reader to tell him his future. Too bad she had to tell him about his love life._**

* * *

It's All in the Cards

Before Natsu joined Fairy Tail, he wasn't a believer in tarot cards. Once he met Cana, however, those doubts went out the window. The boozy brunette had predicted things to come in his future on more than one occasion. So, when he and Happy were stopped in the street by someone offering to do a tarot card reading, he decided to give it a shot.

"What is your name, boy?" the tarot reader asked. She was a short, plump woman with ringlets of black hair. She appeared to be somewhere in her fifties with a couple of wrinkles adorning her face.

"Natsu," he answered, hands shoved in his pockets while Happy watched from the side. "What kinda prediction are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell me my future?"

"I can't decide that, only the cards decide what they are going to show."

Natsu arched a brow, intrigued. With that, he watched as the lady set up her cards, turning them over one by one. For some cards, she would nod. For others, she would give a sharp breath and shake her head. Studying the cards, he found that they all had a bunch of different pictures on them, most of them being a silhouette of two people.

Once she was done flipping all of the cards over to reveal their pictures, she met Natsu's curious gaze.

"The cards revealed what is in store for your love life," she said. "I'm going to tell you about The One for you."

Natsu gave an uninterested look. "That's it? Nothin' about any fights or anything?"

Happy pushed the boy, his eyes sparkling as he stared at the card reader. "His love life? I wanna hear it!" After a year of watching his two partners flirt with each other unknowingly, he was dying for some progress to happen in their relationship.

Natsu frowned as the reader pointed to the first card, about to begin. He wasn't interested in stuff like this, especially when he was sure that the cards were probably just going to say that he didn't have a soulmate. He wasn't the lovey-dovey kind. He enjoyed fighting, destroying stuff, and hanging out with friends. That was it.

"This card here means that she's someone close to you already," the reader explained. "This card here represents money. Perhaps she is wealthy, or maybe in financial need. This one means that she is a compassionate woman. And this last one shows where she is at the moment. This card is telling me she is at your home. Not necessarily the place that you live, but the place that the two of you both consider your home."

Natsu blinked once. Then twice. "That's it?" Sure, he didn't really care about this stuff to begin with, but that reading didn't even tell him anything! He was starting to think that this woman was a phony, especially when she held a hand out towards him, asking for payment.

"I don't choose what the cards say," she said, shoving the money he gave her down her shirt. "But if you doubt me, then go to the place I spoke of. I'm sure you'll find her there."

Natsu rolled his eyes, leaving the small stand, Happy following closely behind. Well, there goes some of his spending money. He should've saved it for food instead of paying for that crap. After all, that was the most useless reading of his life.

First of all, of course it had to have been someone close to him. He wouldn't fall for some stranger. Second of all, he didn't know any rich people. And everyone in Fairy Tail- the only people he was close to- wasn't in some dire need of money. That's what the jobs were for. The next one was the most annoying one of all. Compassionate woman? Every girl at Fairy Tail was compassionate! And the place he considered home was obviously Fairy Tail. How the hell was he supposed to narrow anything down by that?

He had low hopes to begin with, and he was still let down.

"Who do you think it is?" Happy asked.

"Nobody," Natsu answered, rolling his eyes again. "That lady was just sayin' random shit to get my money. She's not a real card reader like Cana."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. That list was the most generic list that could've worked for anyone!"

"I guess that's true. But it's still exciting! Let's go to Fairy Tail! That's the place she was talking about, right?"

Natsu shrugged. "Probably. But don't get your hopes up, buddy."

The two walked to Fairy Tail in a content silence. During that walk, Natsu had gotten over his annoyance, now just happy to see his friends and stuff his mouth with some food. Opening the grand doors to the guild, the two were shocked to find that it was nearly empty.

The only people left in the guild were Mira, Levy, and Lucy.

"Where is everyone?" Happy asked.

The three girls glanced towards them.

"Erza, Wendy, and Charle went on a job," Lucy said.

Levy crossed her arms with a pout. "So did Gajeel and Lily."

"Everyone else is out in the pool," Mira added.

Happy sat in front of Lucy. "Why didn't you join them?"

The girl gave him a look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was waiting for you two. Where were you guys, by the way? I've been waiting here all morning!"

"Natsu and I went to go buy some fish because I was running out. Then we ran into a-!" Happy cut himself short, thinking of his best friend. He doubted Natsu would want Lucy to know that they were talking with a tarot reader about Natsu's love life.

"Ran into what?"

"Oh. A, uhh, thief! We ran into a thief so we had to stop him real quick!"

Happy glanced back at Natsu, surprised to find him staring at Lucy with eyes wider than normal and his mouth slightly parted.

Lucy glanced at Natsu as well, confused as to why he was just standing there. Patting the seat next to her, she invited him to sit down. He did, their thighs touching from their close proximity. And just like that, the tarot reader's words hit him like a brick.

 _"This card here means that she's someone close to you already."_

Lucy slid her plate of food towards Natsu. "Do you want any? I'm full, so you can have it."

" _This one means that she is a compassionate woman."_

"You better hurry up and eat, though," Lucy said. "I've been dying to go on a job! I have to pay rent soon, and with the way my wallet looks, I might be moving in with you and Happy!"

" _This card here represents money. Perhaps she is wealthy, or maybe in financial need."_

Natsu continued to stare at Lucy, his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. He still hadn't spoken a word, too deep in thought.

Lucy frowned, glancing at Natsu. Judging from the way he hadn't said anything or devoured her food, something was on his mind.

"Natsu? What's up? What's on your mind?" she asked, nudging him gently.

He jumped, his eyes going wide as he snapped back into it. With a laugh, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I forgot!" he replied, laughing some more. "Help me remember, Lucy!"

"What!? How am I supposed to help you remember?"

"Remember it for me!"

"That's not possible!"

Meanwhile, Happy face-palmed watching the two. He had hoped that being told his love life would galvanize Natsu into taking some action. Turns out he was too much of a dense idiot.

Or so he thought.

In reality, Natsu wasn't as dense as people made him out to be. And now, thanks to that stupid card reader, he had quite a few things he had to think about.

Still, at least it turned out his money didn't go to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This is something I wrote to go with one of ccrispy's art on tumblr. It wasn't exactly a request, but I figured I'd throw it in here. And PLEASE if you still haven't checked out her tumblr, DO IT.

 **"Mine"**

 **Rated M for some adult themes and language.**

 **Summary: _Watching Lucy pose for a glamour shot leaves Natsu feeling sexually frustrated._**

* * *

Mine

Natsu crossed his arms with a pout, watching as Lucy posed for the camera. Her golden tresses, which were usually put into a ponytail, were left down for the day as she wore a black, bunny-ear headband. To go with the headband, she was clad in a skimpy, red one-piece suit, a puff ball sewed right over her bum as a tail. It showed off a lot of her cleavage, which left every man- and also Cana- drooling in her presence. The outfit also came with a white collar, held in place by a thin, red ribbon tied around it. Her creamy, slender legs were covered in sheer, dark stockings.

All in all, she was looking hot as fuck, leaving Natsu with such sexual frustration, he was probably going to pounce on her the moment they were alone.

Which he hoped would be soon, but at this rate, they were never going to have any alone time.

Lucy was dressed that way for a special glamour shot for Sorcery Weekly, shot by Jason. The annoying, overly-excited male jumped around her, all the while taking pictures and shouting his infamous catchphrase.

Natsu knew that Lucy was comfortable with her body and didn't mind showing it off. Hell, he'd seen her show off her womanly charms just to get a discount before. Still, even if she was comfortable with people seeing her in such clothing, it didn't mean that he couldn't get a little jealous.

And it didn't help that Jason had her bending her body in such arousing poses just to get a good picture. He thought he was going to lose his shit when he saw Lucy sitting on top of a table with her legs spread apart. Her thighs had looked so inviting, as if asking him to go between them and help himself to her body. And boy did he want to.

" _What's taking them so long?"_ Natsu wondered crossly. It'd been an hour, and they were still taking pictures. With all of the poses Jason had Lucy do, there was no way he didn't have a good enough picture for their stupid magazine.

Natsu surveyed the guild. Sure enough, nearly every man was fawning over his girlfriend. Lust pooled their eyes, their mouths gaping open like fish out of water. A vein ticked in his forehead as he cracked his knuckles dangerously, about ready to beat some sense into them.

"You should know better by now than to watch this stuff," Gray said right before he was going to go start a fight. "You're just gonna get pissed off, idiot."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about," Natsu replied, glaring at his friend.

The raven-haired boy smirked. "Oh yeah? So you weren't about to go start a fight with all the guys that were staring at Lucy?"

"Shut up. They deserve it. And don't go talkin' all high and mighty when you went all devil-slayer mode on a waiter just for checking Juvia out."

"Th-That was his own fault!"

Natsu gave a smug grin. "See? Not all high and mighty now, are you?"

Gray glared at him before heading over to his girlfriend, which left Natsu alone once again. He watched all of the guys who were in turn watching Lucy. His face scrunched in annoyance, fire licking at his fingers as he wanted to start a fight.

" _Knowing Lucy, she'd get mad if I start a fight and ruin her photo shoot,"_ Natsu thought, his pout deepening.

So, he went back to watching Lucy, who was now posing with her hands in her hair, giving it a messy effect. God, he loved seeing her with messy hair. Oh great, now she was posing with her arms crossed underneath her chest, making her boobs look even bigger.

" _Could this get any worse?"_

Natsu wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back the twitch in his pants. His body was threatening to go hard at any second now.

Still, like any other supportive boyfriend, he waited for her to be finished so he could take her home and indulge himself in all of the naughty thoughts that had crossed his mind while watching her. He waited. And waited. And waited some more, until he could no longer take it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu shouted, punching the table with a fist doused in flames, causing it to break in two.

He marched over to Lucy, who was posing against a wall. Oh how he longed to just push her up against it and-

No time for those thoughts, unless he wanted to get hard in front of the entire guild. They'd never let him live it down. Especially Cana.

"Cool, cool!" Jason shouted, snapping more shots.

Natsu didn't hesitate before punching the man in the face, sending him spiraling backwards. "Shut the hell up already!"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried. "What are you doing!? Knock it off!"

The boy turned to face her, and her cheeks reddened immediately. She knew that look in his eyes, the ones that bore into her soul with such hunger and desire.

"Knock it off? You guys have been at this for over an hour now! Let's go, Lucy!" Natsu replied, glaring at her impatiently.

"We're almost done, Natsu. Then we can go!"

To Natsu's chagrin, Jason was back up in seconds. Looks like he'd have to punch him again. He went to go do that when Lucy's hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just be a little more patient," she whispered into his ear, making his body tingle with excitement. The faint, annoying twitch in his pants returned. "Just a little longer and then we can go home, okay?"

"I hate the way everyone here is looking at you, though," he replied with a pout. "They all know you're mine, so why the hell are they looking at you?"

"Yes, they can look, but only _you_ get to touch. Which I'll let you do if you just let me finish."

Natsu took a step closer to her, their bodies so close they can feel each other's breaths fanning their faces. They could feel the heat of the other's body, both wanting to be pressed against each other.

Natsu's lips curled into an amused smirk as Lucy's face turned bright red and she squirmed in front of him. He wasn't the only one. She felt it too.

"Fine, I'll wait," he replied, leaning his face even closer to hers. His hand traveled up to her breasts, his finger delving between them and tugging on the fabric that covered them. He could hear Lucy inhale sharply.

"I'll be patient and wait," he continued, his voice quiet and husky so that only she could hear. "But just know that I'm gonna make you wait later. Try all you want, but I'm gonna make you wait as long as I did. You're gonna be begging for me to finish you."

"N-Natsu," Lucy replied with a pout, her voice breathy. "That's not fair."

"It isn't? I think it's pretty fair."

Lucy crossed her arms, knowing the effect it had on Natsu. Smirking, she watched as he swallowed thickly, his eyes glued to her chest.

"We'll see if you can follow through with that," she teased.

"Oh you're on, Heartfilia."

"Bring it, Dragneel."

The two grinned at each other, their eyes lit with mischief and lust. Natsu finally turned to go back to his spot when he saw all of the hungry gazes that were still on his girlfriend. Feeling annoyed again, he sat by Lucy's side and wrapped his arms and legs around her leg, startling her.

Lucy sighed, glaring at him. "What now, Natsu?"

"Mine," the boy simply replied with a pout.

"Let go of me!"

"Nope! If he wants to take more pictures of you, he's gonna have to take them with me in it like this!"

"Natsu, I'm so going to kill you when we get home!"

But the moment they got home, they were preoccupied with _other things._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** This was a request from millennial-star-gazer on tumblr. :)

 **"Heightened"**

 **Rated M for smut.**

 **Summary: _After eating a potion-infused chip he bought from some sketchy clerk, Natsu is thrown into Dragon Force. Lucy quickly finds that it isn't just his appearance that is affected. With heightened senses, the boy is possessive and territorial over her._**

* * *

Heightened

"Sir, could you perhaps be a dragon slayer?"

Natsu's ears perked at the question. He and Happy had been traveling home from one of the jobs that they went on together. Even though they loved the rest of Team Natsu, the two still chose to do some jobs alone to spend some time together.

Natsu nodded at the man behind the counter. They were currently in a magic shop, looking for any keys that they could bring back to Lucy.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" he asked.

"I have something that you might like," the man answered. "But first, do you have a partner?"

"Partner?" Natsu immediately pictured Lucy. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Because I can only sell it to you if you have one."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

The man bent down and pulled an item from behind the counter. Inside of a small bag was a sole potato chip.

Natsu quirked a brow, crossing his arms. "A chip? You're selling me a chip?"

"It's not just any kind of chip," the clerk said. "It's one that will make things more fun between you and your partner."

"More fun? How?"

"You'll have to see for yourself." The man's lips curled into a small smile, his cheeks tinted pink.

Natsu stared at the chip skeptically. It was a hefty price to pay for just a chip, but the guy did say it'd make things more fun. That was worth it, right? And since the shop didn't sell any celestial keys, they could use the money they saved for that on this instead.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Natsu exclaimed with an eager grin.

The man mirrored his expression, accepting the money and offering him the chip.

Little did Natsu know at the time that the kind of _fun_ the man meant was something totally different.

* * *

Arriving at the guild, Natsu's eyes immediately searched for a head of golden hair while Happy flew towards Charle. Finding the blonde sitting at the bar with Cana and Mira, the boy decided to sneak up on her. Right behind her, he squeezed her sides and shouted, eliciting a scream from the girl.

Lucy turned around, glaring at Natsu. "Natsu! Don't do that, you jerk!"

The boy cackled. "It's too funny, Luce!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!"

"It kinda is," Cana agreed.

"Yep!" Mira chimed in.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Turning towards her partner, she smiled at him. "How did the job go?"

"Piece of cake!" Natsu answered with a wide grin.

"That's good. I was actually going to go back to my place to write on my novel."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"Okay, but you need to be quiet since I need to concentrate on my story! Are you going to bring Happy?"

"Nah, he's been talkin' this whole time about winning Charle's heart the moment we got back so I'm gonna let him do his thing."

With that, they were saying their goodbyes to everyone in the guild before heading back to Lucy's apartment. Natsu walked a step behind Lucy as she walked on the edge of the canal. He was on his toes to make sure that she wouldn't fall in- though, that'd be a pretty funny sight. He told her all about their job, all the while watching Lucy.

The sunlight reflected off of Lucy's golden hair, making her look like an angel. His eyes glazed over her curves, his fingers itching to feel them. He shook his head, forcing his gaze onto the pavement.

He and Lucy weren't like that. At least, not yet. Ever since the battle with Zeref and Acnologia, the two were in a weird stalemate. Natsu had a feeling that she had a thing for him, just as he did for her, but neither of them chose to really act on it. Maybe they were waiting for each other to make a move. Natsu wasn't sure. But he didn't want to do anything that Lucy wasn't ready for.

Reaching the girl's apartment, Lucy immediately went to her desk while Natsu situated himself on her bed. They were in a content silence as Lucy worked on her novel and Natsu played with his fire.

Still, Natsu could only keep himself entertained for so long. After half an hour passed of them sitting in silence, he was starting to feel fidgety. No longer interested in playing with fire, he shoved his hands in his pockets, his brows quirking as he felt a plastic bag in one of them. He had forgotten all about the chip.

"Lucy!" he suddenly called out, causing the girl to jump in her seat.

With a hand over her chest to calm her startled heart, she turned to face him. "What, Natsu? Don't just scream my name like that! You scared me!"

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry! But I just remembered something I bought for us!"

This piqued the blonde's interest. In seconds, she was getting up from her chair and sitting by him on the bed.

"What is it?" she asked, a wide smile stretched over her face. Reaching into his pocket, Natsu pulled out the plastic bag, showing it off. Lucy peered curiously at it, blanching when she saw what was inside. "A chip? You got us a chip? Not even a full bag, but just _one single chip?"_

"Yeah! The guy said that it would make things fun!" Natsu replied.

"How?"

"He said I'd have to see for myself."

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Natsu, but you totally got ripped off. The guy just put a potato chip in the bag and said some nonsense about it so some idiot would buy it."

"Oi! I'm not an idiot!"

"You just bought a single potato chip."

"For us," Natsu said, nudging the girl. "I don't think he was lying!"

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Because he knew I was a dragon slayer! So this only works for dragon slayers. And he said he could only sell it to me if I have a partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah. Like you and Happy."

Lucy sighed. "Well, I'll let you have it."

Natsu inspected the chip. It did look like an ordinary chip… He shook his head. He refused to believe that he was played!

So, without a second thought, he plopped the chip into his mouth and began to chew. It tasted like any other chip. Swallowing, he waited for anything to happen.

"Well?" Lucy asked, staring at the boy. "Anything happen?"

The boy crossed his arms with a pout. "Not yet. But just give it some time! I'm sure it'll-!"

Natsu's eyes widened, his jaw slacking. His breaths began to stagger and his heart felt like it was beating a mile per second. He clutched his chest, the world around him starting to spin.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

The boy couldn't even hear her. A strange, foreign heat traveled through his body. Being a fire dragon slayer who ate fire on a daily basis, his body always felt warm. But this was different. This was painful.

Natsu inhaled sharply, fisting his hair as the heat got worse. It felt like it was bundling up, about to explode within him.

Lucy was getting worried. Was the chip poisoned? Was that why he was acting like this? Looping an arm underneath Natsu, she began to lead him towards the door.

"I'm going to take you to the guild!" she told him, unsure if he could even hear her. He didn't react at all, so she doubted he could. "Maybe Wendy or Master can do something about this!"

* * *

It was a long, hard walk to the guild. Carrying Natsu the entire way was a struggle. It didn't help that the townspeople were staring at them, and it especially didn't help when Natsu would start to thrash around in pain.

But finally, they reached the guild. Kicking open the door, everyone in the guild turned their attention towards them.

"Someone help me!" Lucy shouted. Carrying Natsu the entire way had taken its toll on her body and she was exhausted. Falling to her knees, she was relieved when Gray and Erza came to help.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, lifting Natsu and sitting him down at the nearest table. Everyone in the guild circled around them, concerned for the dragon slayer.

"I-I don't know!" Lucy answered, standing right beside the ice-make mage. "He bought some chip from someone saying that it would make things fun or something and next thing I knew he was like this! Wendy, can you help him?"

The girl frowned, shaking her head. "I'm not really sure what the problem is."

"It isn't poison?"

"No. If it were, I could heal him."

"I know where the shop is!" Happy chimed in. "Maybe we should go see the guy that sold it to us!"

"That's a good idea," Erza replied. "It doesn't help that none of us knows what's happening. We need to get some answers."

Lucy frowned, gnawing on her lower lip as she watched Natsu writhe in agony. She hated seeing him hurt. Suddenly, a cold hand landed on her shoulder. Gray smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Lucy," he said. "We'll figure it out. Flame Brains will be back to his annoying, idiotic self in no time."

Lucy nodded, forcing a smile to her face. "You're right. Thank you, Gr-!"

A low growl had interrupted her. Whipping her head towards Natsu, Lucy's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped on its hinges. Natsu's pupils had turned to slits as he glared at Gray. Anger gleamed in his eyes. Suddenly, scales started to grow out of some parts of his face.

"Dragon Force?" Gajeel asked. "Why the hell is he goin' into Dragon Force?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Natsu leapt from his spot, tackling Gray down to the ground.

"Oi! What the hell, Natsu!" Gray shouted, trying to get him off.

Natsu ignored him, baring his sharp teeth. Another low growl resonated in his throat.

"Don't. Touch. Her," he ground out.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, is he talking about Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I only put my hand on her shoulder!" Gray said.

This only caused Natsu to get angrier. His nails turned to sharp claws, which he held dangerously close to Gray's face.

"Don't touch her!" he repeated. His voice was lower than normal, scratchy and hoarse.

Erza went to get Natsu off of Gray when the boy threatened to slash at her instead. Lucy swallowed thickly, taking a step towards him. She didn't want to set him off, but she needed to get him away from Gray.

"Natsu," she called out. This gained the boy's attention. "Come here."

He got up and went by the girl's side. Gray scoffed, glaring at him.

"I think I know what the problem is," Levy said, gaining everyone's attention. "Natsu wasn't poisoned. But he was definitely given something."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Levy blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "Well, it's going to sound crazy…"

"Just tell us!"

"I think the chip might've been infused with a potion that makes someone possessive and territorial. And since Natsu's a dragon slayer, that side of him is worse than most people's. His senses will be heightened."

"The guy did say that it was meant for dragon slayers," Happy informed her. "And that he could only sell it if Natsu had a partner."

"Partner? Well, that only proves my point. He meant partner as in significant other, not a partner you go on jobs with."

Lucy flushed from head to toe. "Wait… So you're saying that Natsu is possessive of… me?"

"Yep," Levy answered with a nod.

"But-But we aren't even- What!?"

"Oh please," Gray said, crossing his arms. "Everyone knows how you guys feel about each other. And I guess this means that Ash for Brains does too."

Lucy's cheeks were set ablaze. She did _not_ come here to have her feelings towards Natsu talked about amongst the whole guild.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Levy said. "The effect will wear off eventually. For now, just endure it."

"You should probably take him home," Erza suggested. "We don't want him hurting anyone."

Lucy nodded, her heart thumping within her chest. Take Natsu home? While he was like this?

"Okay," she said. "Let's go, Natsu. Happy." That seemed to trigger the dragon slayer as he glared at Happy with a growl. "Seriously? You're getting jealous over Happy too?"

The exceed frowned. "It's okay, Lucy. I'll just go home. You can take Natsu to your apartment."

Lucy smiled apologetically towards the cat, knowing that his feelings were probably hurt. "Alright. Bye, everyone."

The guild wished her luck, and with that, she was out the door.

* * *

Even though carrying Natsu to the guild was tough, _this_ was worse. Every time someone so much as looked at her, Natsu was charging them and getting in their faces. The same happened if someone was just walking close to her.

"Stop it already!" Lucy demanded, dragging Natsu by the scarf into her apartment. Once she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it with a sigh of relief, glad to be back home. Since they were alone, there was nobody Natsu could get angry at.

"Well, Natsu?" Lucy started, opening her eyes to glance at him. "What do you want to do-!"

The words died in her throat as she saw the way Natsu was looking at her. She was no fool. She was not blind to the hunger and desire that filled his onyx orbs.

A blush crawled up her face. "Umm, what do you want to do?"

Natsu ignored her and continued to stare at her. Her eyes trailed over the scales that protruded his skin. The dark look in his eyes paired with those scales…

Heat erupted within the girl like a volcano as the area between her thighs began to tingle in excitement. Lucy wanted to bash her own head in the wall. What was she getting turned on for? It wasn't like she could actually do anything!

Still, Lucy blushed from the intense look Natsu was giving her. This was her first time seeing him in Dragon Force. She'd seen him angry many times, but this was different. Though he was angry at everyone else, he never looked angry when he gazed at her.

Lucy was drawn from her thoughts as she saw Natsu walking towards her. With a tiny squeal, she pushed herself against the door. Natsu stopped right in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

"N-Natsu?" she called out.

Before she could even register what was happening, Lucy found herself caged between Natsu's arms.

"Lucy…" he said, his voice low and alluring. The girl couldn't help but shudder from his voice.

"W-What are you doing?"

Natsu slowly started to lean his face towards hers. Lucy got the hint immediately, squirming in her spot with flared cheeks. Was this really happening? Was this going to be her first kiss?

With a frown, Lucy stopped him.

She wanted to kiss him, she really did. She had wanted to for a long time, actually. After all, she was madly in love with Natsu. But this was different. Natsu wasn't in control of himself and she didn't want to take advantage of him like that.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, gently grabbing her wrist.

"Because you may want this now, but I don't want you to regret it when the effects of that potion wear off."

Natsu tugged on her wrist, pulling her against him. "I won't regret it. I'm still me, Luce." With that, he began his descent towards her lips once again.

Lucy's breaths were shaky as he got closer and closer. Her brain was short-circuiting, her thoughts a jumbled mess. She could feel his breath fanning against her face. She closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come. And finally, their lips met.

At first, the kiss was soft, as if their lips were barely even touching. Fire shot through Lucy's body, coursing through her veins. Then, Natsu began to push harder against her, molding his lips with her own.

It was sloppy at first, but they soon got the hang of it, their lips washing over each other's like waves. Lucy, unsure of what to do with her arms, snaked them around Natsu's neck, bringing herself against him. She could faintly hear another one of his low growls, which she took as a sign that he liked it.

Everything was happening so fast. Not even an hour ago, the two were dancing around their feelings. And now, they were sharing passionate kisses.

Lucy couldn't complain about that.

Natsu began to tug on Lucy's lip with his sharpened teeth, gently enough so that it wouldn't hurt her. The sensation was odd, but Lucy found herself liking it as she began to tug on his hair. This spurred the boy to advance further, his tongue darting into Lucy's mouth and sliding against her own.

Lucy's eyes opened as she squealed, unfamiliar with such a feeling. Well, she was unfamiliar with all of this, but that caught her off guard.

Natsu smirked at her, making her fidget in her spot. The way his eyes bore into hers, the teasing smirk…

Natsu leaned towards her again, planting his lips against hers. As if warming her up to it, he switched between licking her lower lip and tugging it with his teeth. Then, he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Lucy leaned into the kiss, enjoying the odd sensation of brushing tongues with Natsu. His hands landed on her hips, tugging at her flesh that was revealed by her crop top. She could feel his fingers dipping underneath the hem of her shirt. The tingling sensation between her legs grew to a dull ache.

Natsu pulled away from their kiss and stared into Lucy's eyes as he paused his advances, silently asking for permission. Lucy was glad that even under the effects of the potion, he still had to control to make sure she was okay with it. With blushing cheeks, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and trailed it upwards, giving him the answer he was looking for.

Natsu crashed his lips over hers once again, his hand slowly moving up her side and under her shirt. His other hand was kept on her lower back, pushing her against him.

As Lucy felt Natsu's hand getting closer and closer to her breast, she couldn't help but squirm in anticipation. He'd touched them before, but this time would be different. She could tell he was teasing her by how slowly he was moving. His touches were driving her crazy.

Finally, his hand grazed her breast, causing her to inhale sharply. Natsu continued his pursuit until his thumb was right next to her hardened nub. He pushed his tongue into her mouth again as his thumb rolled over her peak, eliciting a whimper from the girl.

In seconds, Lucy found herself pushed against the door, moaning as Natsu continued to fondle her breast. To think that she'd been missing out on such pleasure! She could tell that her moans were having an affect on Natsu with the way he started to get rougher with his kisses.'

Not that she'd minded.

Natsu growled again as Lucy's fingers raked his back. His lips left hers in pursuit of her neck instead. He ravaged the skin, sucking it roughly and smoothing his tongue over it, leaving red marks in his wake.

Lucy whimpered again as Natsu's thumb rolled over her nipple. The ache between her legs was growing harder and harder to ignore. She needed to relieve herself. Her body acted on its own as she rolled her hips against Natsu, feeling something hard against her thigh. With flushed cheeks, Lucy glanced down to find something bulging under Natsu's pants.

Natsu growled at Lucy, his body reacting to the way she rolled against him. He suddenly picked her up, all the while sucking on her neck. Her legs wrapped around his torso until she was dropped onto the bed.

Natsu grabbed the hem of her skirt before meeting Lucy's gaze again. She nodded quickly, watching as he tore her skirt off. At this point, she was fine with him doing anything to her as long as he'd relieve her of the ache between her legs. Natsu then ripped her shirt off, literally. Lucy couldn't care less at the moment though. Now she was left in only her red, lacy underwear.

Lucy wriggled in anticipation, waiting for Natsu to touch her again. Instead, she watched as Natsu went to her desk, grabbing one of her ribbons. With an arched brow, she watched Natsu approach her again.

Natsu settled himself over her, crashing her lips against hers. Her hands fisted his hair, but not for long before he grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head. In seconds, she found her arms tied above her head to the pillars of the bed.

"N-Natsu?" she called out breathily.

The boy ignored her, tracing his fingers over her chest, circling her breasts. Lucy wriggled from the touch and rolled her hips towards him as he grazed her hardened peaks. Natsu smirked, amused with the reaction. And now Lucy had figured out why he had tied her up.

To torture her.

Instead of finishing her like she had hoped he would do, Natsu took his time teasing her. His lips traveled from her own lips towards her neck, then towards her chest. She swallowed thickly as he left butterfly kisses over her collarbone and down to the crease of her breasts. He circled the area around her sensitive nubs before slowly grazing his tongue over them.

This elicited a loud moan from Lucy, rolling her hips in need of being relieved. Natsu pulled the nub into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Lucy felt like she was walking on air, like she was on ecstasy. She'd never felt anything so pleasurable before, it was driving her crazy.

"N-Natsu…" she breathed out, her face flushed and dotted with sweat.

"Not yet," he replied, moving his face to her other breast and repeating the process. Lucy wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up.

Soon enough, Natsu's hand slid up her thigh, towards her underwear. His fingers danced along the hem, teasing her by sometimes slipping a finger underneath.

"Natsu," Lucy said, glaring at him.

"Beg for it," Natsu demanded.

"I'm not going to beg!"

Natsu's finger grazed over her underwear, feeling her juices soak through the fabric. His fingers delved closer and closer to her entrance, making her moan. Finally, she was going to be relieved of this suffering!

Then Natsu pulled his hand back, smirking at her.

"Beg," he said.

"F-Fine!" Lucy shouted, no longer able to control herself. "Please, Natsu. Please, for the love of god, finish what you started."

Natsu grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. Instead of using his fingers, which was what Lucy expected him to use, Natsu left kisses starting from her breasts, trailing down her stomach and over her underwear. Using his teeth, he tore the underwear apart, reveling in the flesh that he'd never seen up close like this before.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy called out. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her as spread her legs farther apart and began kissing her inner thigh. He slowly moved upwards to her folds.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. She squirmed, unable to hold still as his lips worked their way up to her region. Finally, he hovered over her folds, his hot breath fanning her entrance. Then, he began to suck on her lips, causing Lucy to moan.

He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, amused with the reaction as Lucy arched her back and screamed his name. He did it again and again, teasing her before he slid his tongue past her folds and circled her entrance. He could feel Lucy's legs wrap around his head, but he grabbed them and pushed her legs as far apart as he could, keeping them in place no matter how much she wriggled around.

And once his tongue slowly entered her, she began to thrash around.

"Natsu!" she cried, unable to help herself. The area was so sensitive, she needed to wrap her legs around his head, but he wouldn't let her. No, instead, he kept going deeper inside of her, exploring her edges with his tongue.

Lucy could feel her toes curling as she was on the brink of release. Once Natsu quickened his pace, her legs buckled and she shattered against him, calling out his name. It was like she was on a high, her body trembling as pleasure washed over her. Moans continuously slipped past her lips as he continued to circle his tongue inside of her even though she already climaxed. She rolled her hips against his face, trying to get his tongue even deeper inside of her.

Once the waves of pleasure began to die down, Lucy's legs went limp and Natsu finally pulled his tongue out of her. His eyes trailed over her naked body, dark and hungry still.

"Want to untie me now so I can finish you?" Lucy asked between pants.

Natsu smirked, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna keep you tied up."

"How am I supposed to finish you then?"

Natsu brought a finger to her mouth, answering her question with the action. Lucy's blush deepened as she nodded her head. She couldn't help but agree to whatever Natsu wanted. Honestly, she wanted to do it too.

So, she watched as Natsu pulled down his pants, his hardened member finally being set free. He caged Lucy between his legs as he brought his cock up to her mouth. Lucy opened her mouth, allowing Natsu to push his shaft inside.

Lucy was a little embarrassed to be in such a position, but at the same time it was exhilarating. Now she knew how Natsu had felt while pleasuring her. She enjoyed being able to pleasure Natsu.

He slowly pushed deeper inside, as far as he could before Lucy's gag reflex would be triggered. Once he knew how far he could go, he picked up speed, thrusting in and out of her mouth. The warmth of her mouth over his length had him seeing stars.

It didn't take long for him to feel like he was about to finish, not when Lucy tightened her lips around his shaft so that it tugged at it every time he thrusted. He could tell she was feeling adventurous herself.

Natsu's legs buckled and he moaned softly as he pulled out immediately, white liquid spurting out and landing on Lucy's face. His breaths were staggered as he leaned over her, watching the liquid drip down the side of her face.

Lucy's eyes widened, feeling a warm liquid slide down her face. She knew what it was, and honestly she was a little thrown off for a second. She'd heard Cana share stories of guys finishing on her face, but it never sounded appealing to her. But now, watching Natsu's eyes glaze over the trail of cum on her face in satisfaction, she began to understand why some girls liked it.

Natsu tore the ribbon that he had used to keep Lucy tied up. Her arms fell limply at her sides, numb. The two of them laid side by side, silent, save for their panting.

"How was it?" Lucy finally asked.

Natsu smirked at her. "Let me put it this way, you better relax while you can before we go for another round. And don't even bother putting on clothes unless you want me to rip those off too."

Lucy grinned, a blush spreading over her face. Suddenly, Natsu's words from before replayed in her head.

 _"The guy said that it would make things fun!"_ Natsu had said while explaining why he bought the chip.

Well, the guy wasn't wrong.

That was definitely fun.

* * *

 **AN:** Lmao this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written i'm honestly a little embarrassed I can't stop laughing hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This was a request from princess-alice-xxx on tumblr. :)

* * *

On the Run

Her arm stung as it scraped against a branch blocking her way to freedom, blood trickling from the wound and mixing with the sweat and dirt that coated her body. The sting was enough to distract her from her hunger, at least. She hadn't eaten in days, and her stomach was starting to feel like it was eating itself. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and her legs were burning, screaming for a break. But she couldn't stop running. Not yet. Not until she'd crossed the border into the neighboring kingdom.

It had been two days since her father had told her he had arranged her marriage with the son of the Spriggan Emperor.

" _You did what?" she choked out. Her throat felt tight, tears pricking her eyes. She knew the day would come eventually, but so soon? She was only sixteen! She couldn't get married yet!_

 _"Don't make me repeat myself, child," her father had replied. "The Spriggan Emperor and I have arranged the marriage between you and his younger brother. You leave in the morning."_

 _"But… But I'm only sixteen! I-I can't get married yet!"_

 _"Lucy! You are the Princess of Fiore! You do whatever is needed for your kingdom! You do not live the same life as everyone else. You are Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and you shall act as such! Now go to your room. I have work to do."_

 _Later that night, she snuck out of the castle and began her escape._

Lucy thought she had run out of tears to cry, but it turns out she didn't. Just recalling that night was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She knew that her father didn't care about her, not since her mother had died long ago. But she never would've imagined that he would trade her away so easily. Sure, the marriage would bring in funds that Fiore needed, but what about her? Was her own life not important?

Swallowing thickly, Lucy shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. She needed to focus on escaping.

Reaching the border, Lucy noticed the knights on patrol. As Princess of Fiore, she could easily tell them to let her through. Word of her disappearance was probably spreading through the kingdom, though. There was no way they would listen to her, not if they worked for her father.

There were only a few people Lucy knew that were kind despite working for her father. She was particularly grateful for one of them right now, as they had taught her some fighting techniques even though her father told her not to bother with such things. Sneaking through the shadows and approaching the guards, she gave fast blows to their necks, knocking them out cold.

With that, she was on her way.

As Lucy first crossed the border, there was no real difference between the Fiore Kingdom and the Alvarez Kingdom. After all, she was rushing through the forest. The trees all started to blend into the same blob of green at some point during her journey.

Now that she was on Alvarez soil, her father's knights were unable to reach her. Sure, she had to worry about the Alvarez knights now, but she chose not to think about that.

Her steps slowed, her legs feeling sluggish. She'd been running for days, only taking a few breaks. She hadn't even allowed herself to sleep, scared that someone was going to whisk her away back to the castle.

Now that she was in somewhat safer territory, Lucy sat herself against a tree, allowing her back to lean against the bark. It had been a gruesome couple of days for her, and exhaustion was creeping its way quickly over her body. Her eyes drooped to a close as she finally allowed herself to rest.

* * *

Natsu sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked through the familiar forest. His steps were leisure, as he knew there was no point in trying to escape his brother's clutches. Well, clutches wasn't exactly the right word. It wasn't like his brother was some harsh dictator. Zeref was a nice guy and was just doing what he needed to for the sake of the kingdom, even if it meant arranging a marriage between him and some princess in Fiore.

Natsu sighed again. He didn't want to marry anyone, least of all a princess. Being the Prince of Alvarez, he had met plenty of snobby princesses in his life, all of them only caring about jewels, clothes, and who had the most money. What kind of life was that? He just wanted to have fun with his friends and continue living the way he had been.

But when Zeref asked him to marry the Princess of Fiore, saying that the kingdom needed connections with the Heartfilias, Natsu found that he couldn't say no. After all, he'd been slacking on his princely duties his whole life, and even though the kingdom was doing relatively fine, he'd still seen some of their citizens suffering. He wanted to end everyone's suffering. So, he'd agreed to marry a girl he'd never even met despite only being seventeen years old.

Natsu was pulled out his thoughts as he came across a girl sitting against a tree, her body covered in dirt and scratches. Looking at her arm, he could see dried blood stained over it. Concerned, he rushed towards her, nudging her gently.

"Oi, are you okay?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't dead.

Luckily, her eyes fluttered open and he was met with orbs of brown, rich enough to make him feel like he was drowning in chocolate. The dreamy effect they had, however, died the moment she glared at him and pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, rushing to her feet. Her legs wobbled beneath her, giving out on her. In seconds, she was collapsing to the ground again.

"Are you okay?" Natsu tried again. This time he didn't touch her, not wanting to set her off again.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want with me?" Her voice was raspy, her throat dry. She hadn't had water in so long.

"Huh?"

"Is it money? Well too bad. I don't have any on me right now."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "Money? Nah, I think I'm pretty set on that."

This only made the girl fearful. "Th-Then… You want…" Her hands immediately covered her chest, informing Natsu what she was implying.

"What!? No way, you weirdo! I was just wondering if you were okay, sheesh! I saw you were bleeding and you looked like you were dead, no offense."

"Oh," she replied, though it was clear her suspicions hadn't died down.

"Well? Are you okay?" Natsu asked for the third time.

"I'm fine. Thank you. You may go now."

"Huh? That's it? You're clearly not fine, you know."

"Leave me alone."

The girl forced herself to her feet, leaning against the tree to steady herself. A vein ticked in Natsu's forehead. Here he was trying to help this girl and she was being a pain in the ass about it, not even sparing him a glance. Walking up to her, he quickly pinched her cheeks and tugged on them, receiving a yelp and angry stare in reply.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, tugging on his hair.

"Ack! You let go!" he shot back.

"You started it!"

"No, you did!"

"What? You were the one that pulled on my cheeks!"

"Because you were bein' difficult!"

The two stared each other down, refusing to be the first one to let go.

"Alright, we'll both let go together," Lucy suggested. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three."

Reluctantly, they both unhanded each other. Natsu crossed his arms with a sigh.

"So why're you all messed up looking?" he asked bluntly.

Lucy glared at him again. 'Gee, thanks. Why don't you just kick me while I'm down while you're at it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just answer the question."

Lucy crossed her arms, studying the boy. He had onyx eyes, darker than the depths of the ocean. His skin was slightly darker than her own and his arms were toned. Surprisingly, his hair was a light shade of pink. She'd never seen a boy with pink hair before. For some reason, she found herself liking it, along with the rest of the boy's features.

"I'm not telling you," Lucy finally answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

Natsu gave an annoyed look. "Why not?"

"Because I don't even know you. You could be some murderer or something."

"If I was a murderer, wouldn't I have just killed you by now? After all, you've been doing nothing but annoy me." The girl smacked his arm, glaring at him, which only made him laugh. "What's your name, at least?"

Lucy bit her lower lip, wondering if she should tell the boy. He obviously didn't recognize her as the Princess of Fiore by the way he acted around her. People were usually timid around her and treating her with the upmost respect, not knowing that she just wanted to be treated like everybody else. It was a refreshing change having someone pinch her cheeks or call her annoying or even bicker with her.

"I'm Lucy," she answered after giving it some thought. She wasn't the only one in the world with that name, she doubted he would know she was the Princess just from that.

"I'm Natsu," the boy replied, giving her a fanged grin. Admittedly, it brought a flush to her face. He was pretty cute.

"What brings you all the way over here, Natsu? Are you heading into Fiore?" Lucy asked, feeling more comfortable around the boy.

"Nah," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. With a shrug, he continued, "I just needed to get away for a bit. What about you?"

"I'm still not telling you."

"Aww, c'mon! I told you!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "Fine. You could say I needed to get away, too."

"From what? Are you in danger? Is that why you're covered in dirt and scratches?" Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm in danger…"

"Then what?" Natsu sighed, quickly noticing that Lucy wasn't going to answer his question. "Alright, you don't have to tell me anything, Luigi."

"It's _Lucy!"_

"But you should at least come with me to get some food and water. When was the last time you ate something? Your stomach has been growling this entire time."

Lucy's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Natsu laughed, grabbing her hand. "Come on. I'll get you some stuff from my place. I'll have to sneak you inside, though."

"Don't bother. I'm not going to go in some stranger's house."

"Alright, fine. I'll bring it out to you then. Happy?"

Lucy nodded, allowing Natsu to lead her towards his place. Judging from the way he dressed- baggy pants, a weird coat with only one sleeve, and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck- she assumed that he was in the lower to middle class.

Lucy glanced down at her hand, realizing that it was still locked with Natsu's. A blush stained her cheeks, feeling the warmth that radiated from the boy. He was abnormally warm, warmer than anyone she'd ever met.

"I-I can walk on my own," Lucy said, tugging her hand away. She was too embarrassed to be holding hands with a boy, especially one as attractive as Natsu. She'd never even had the chance to talk to boys back in the castle. Everyone there was an adult.

Natsu shrugged, letting go of her hand. In seconds, she was wobbling unsteadily.

"Just lemme carry you," Natsu suggested. "It'll be quicker that way."

"Carry me? No way! I-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. Her face became a blushing mess as his hands were holding onto her upper thigh, dangerously close to her bum. She hit his back over and over again.

"Put me down, Natsu!" she demanded.

"I told you, it's quicker this way, Luigi."

"Stop calling me that!"

Natsu chuckled. "Fine. But it's still easier to carry you so stop arguing with me, you weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo! You're the weird one that insists on carrying me like this! And watch where you put your hands, you pervert!"

Natsu blanched. "Oi! I'm not a pervert! Gray is!"

"I don't even know who that is! Just put me down already!"

Natsu groaned. Lucy was a lot of trouble, but albeit amusing. He settled her back on the ground, only to carry her princess style instead.

"No complainin' this time!" Natsu said, knowing that the blonde would have if he gave her the chance. "Just accept the help, damn it!"

Lucy crossed her arms, muttering, "Fine, idiot."

Eventually, Natsu stopped in his tracks. They were still in the forest and had been walking for over half an hour. Lucy was surprised that he managed to carry her the entire way without needing a break.

Natsu gently put her down.

"You wait here," he said. "I'll go inside and get some food and water for you. Don't move from this spot, okay?"

"Alright," Lucy replied. "…Thank you, Natsu."

The boy flashed her a grin and ruffled her golden hair. "Don't mention it, Luce!"

As he walked away, Lucy stared at his retreating form. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought of the nickname he had given her. It was the first nickname anyone had given her. It made her feel normal.

" _Luce, huh? I kinda like that."_

Just as promised, Natsu returned shortly, carrying a bag over his shoulder. Crouching in front of her, he opened it to reveal that it was stuffed with junk food and bottles of water. Not caring how unladylike she looked, the blonde grabbed a water bottle at the speed of light and chugged down its contents, wiping away the tiny drizzle that crept down the corner of her mouth.

Natsu's eyes were trained on the water that trickled from her lips. Her pink, plump lips to be exact. Realizing he was staring, he shook his head and focused on the food instead.

"I couldn't get anything cooked, sorry. But I brought a bunch of my favorite snacks you could fill up on!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin. Pulling out a bag of chips, he handed it to her. "My friends say that these are spicy, but I don't think so."

Lucy nearly drooled seeing the bag of chips. Not only had she not eaten in days, but she also was never allowed to eat any unhealthy snacks at the castle. Her father said that a princess was responsible for taking care of her body and making sure that it looked pleasing for suitors. Snacks, cookies, and any type of greasy food was forbidden in the castle.

She scarfed down some chips, relishing in their flavor. Happy tears streamed down her face.

"So good!" she exclaimed, going in for some more.

"Aren't they?" Natsu replied, smiling as well. He was glad to see her give such a real smile. Something about her told him that she didn't smile all too often.

"Ooh, they are kind of spicy though," Lucy said, guzzling down some more water. Her body felt better immediately. Thanks to Natsu, she could continue her journey. She didn't have a destination in mind, but she knew that she couldn't stay by the border. It was too risky there.

"I can't stay here too long," Natsu said with a frown. "I gotta go back in before my brother notices that I'm gone. I was supposed to go meet with someone yesterday and I bailed."

"Is your brother strict?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, but he's kinda gotta be strict."

"Is that why you needed to get away for a bit?"

Natsu crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh. "Yeah. I love my brother, but he set up an arranged marriage for me. I ain't even interested in that sorta stuff but I don't really got much of a choice."

"Arranged marriage?" Lucy replied, her eyes growing wide. So Natsu came from a place of nobility? Only nobles and royals usually dealt with arranged marriages.

"Yeah. Somethin' bout helping the kingdom. I love the kingdom too, which is why I agreed in the first place, you know? But to be honest, I really don't wanna marry some snobby princess. I just wanna have fun with my friends."

Lucy's mouth dropped on its hinges as she stared at the boy in bewilderment. "W-Wait a second… A-Are you the younger brother of the Spriggan Emperor?"

Natsu raised a brow. "Yeah. How'd you figure that out?"

"B-Because I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm the one that you were supposed to meet up with and marry yesterday!"

Natsu's eyes turned to the size of golf balls. "A-Are you serious?"

"Yes! That's why I've been on the run for the past couple of days! I don't want to get married either!"

"Holy shit! What are the chances!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin. "That's so weird! I-"

His sentence was cut short as Lucy rose to her feet, backing away from him. The distrust in her eyes that had gone away during their time together was returning.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked.

The girl shook her head, staring at him defiantly. "I-I don't want to get married! I refuse to! I won't let you take me!"

Ignoring the bag of food and water, the blonde turned on her heel and rushed in the opposite direction away from Natsu. Her legs were screaming in pain, still exhausted from her previous days of running. Her heart was thrashing around in her chest.

A warm hand encircled her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Let go!" Lucy shouted, trying to pry her arm away.

"Cool it, Luce!" Natsu replied. "I'm not gonna force you to marry me, you weirdo!"

"Y-You aren't?"

"No way! What the hell kinda person do I look like to you?" Natsu let go of Lucy's wrist and put his hands up in surrender to try and calm her down. "Look, I didn't wanna get married either, remember? You're nice and all, but that's not my thing. And if you didn't agree to this, then I _definitely_ don't want to."

"…So… What now?"

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know. Do you have any idea where you're going?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know anything about Alvarez and I don't have anyone to take me in."

"Do you wanna live in the castle? There are a shit ton of empty rooms nobody uses."

"That's a little risky, don't you think?"

"I guess that's true. What about I get the money so you can buy a place of your own?"

Lucy blinked once, then twice. Was he serious? "You would go that far for me?"

Natsu shrugged, a lopsided grin resting on his face. "Yeah, why not? We're friends now."

The word friends had Lucy's heart skipping a beat. She had made friends with some of the employees in the castle, but none of them were her age. Natsu was the first friend she had made herself. She never believed she would have the opportunity to do such a thing.

Lucy tackled Natsu in a tight hug. "Thank you, Natsu. For everything."

The boy was taken aback, his cheeks turning pink. "D-Don't mention it, weirdo."

* * *

Once Natsu returned from grabbing some money at the castle, the two were on their way to find a place for Lucy to live. They avoided anywhere in town since Lucy was a runaway. It took a while, but eventually they found a small cottage in the woods, which Natsu had purchased immediately.

Lucy awed at the sight of her new home. It was small, especially coming from her castle, but it had everything she needed. Working appliances and a bathtub were all she needed to make this place a home. Thanks to Natsu, she could do everything she dreamed of doing in the castle. She could make her own meals, be as unrefined as she wanted, and live a life of freedom. A life worth living.

Tears pricked her eyes as she turned towards Natsu.

"Thank you…" she breathed out.

Natsu smiled back at her. "I keep tellin' ya to quit thankin' me, you weirdo. I gotta head back now."

Lucy frowned. "Already?" Though, when she lived in the castle, she wasn't allowed to go outside at all, unless she was meeting some other rich noble or something. Natsu's freedoms already extended much further than hers did.

"Yeah. I gotta let Zeref know that I'm changing my mind about an arranged marriage," Natsu replied.

"You can do that?"

"Huh? Of course. It's not like he forced me or anything."

"What changed your mind then?"

"Seein' you running and trying your best to live the life you want," Natsu answered sincerely. "I don't to be forced into anything either, so it's time I tell Zeref that."

"Good luck," Lucy said with a frown. "Am… Am I ever going to see you again?"

"'Course you are, weirdo," Natsu answered, ruffling her hair. He laughed as she pouted and swatted his hand away. "I'll try to visit every day."

"Really, I can't believe you're doing all of this for me."

"Hey, thanks to you I don't have to get married either. Ain't my thing."

Lucy smirked. "Really? You can't see yourself getting married ever?"

Natsu's eyes trailed over her, a blush making its way over his face. "N-No way! Marriage and mushy, lovey-dovey shit is not for me."

"Whatever you say."

The two smiled at each other, their hearts light and excited about their budding friendship. Saying their goodbyes, they didn't feel too sad, because they knew that they were going to see each other again, as fate clearly wanted them to meet in the first place. After all, they were set up in an arranged marriage, still somehow found each other despite Lucy running away, and became friends through it all even though they weren't going through with the marriage. Fate wanted their lives to intertwine.

And while neither of them didn't want marriage at the time, little did they know that years later into the future, they would be walking down the aisle together anyways, but not as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and Prince Dragneel. No, they would come to take their relationship to the next step as just Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

 **AN:** I realized after I posted this on tumblr, that tumblr messed up spacing which is so annoying. Instead of going back and fixing every mistake it made, people can just come here and read it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This was written for millennia-star-gazer on tumblr for a nalu secret valentine event! :)

 **"Rewritten"**

 **Rated M for smut.**

 **Summary: _The last thing Lucy remembered was Dimaria's dagger going straight for her eye. Waking up, she finds her captor defeated by Natsu, who had undergone some changes._**

* * *

Rewritten

Lucy's eyes blinked open as she finally came to. Wiping away blood that covered her eyes, she was surprised she could still see. In fact, she was unharmed.

Glancing around the small, cobblestone room, she found that the chair she'd been tied to was broken and that her captor, Dimaria, was sprawled across the floor, her body bloodied and bruised.

"What happened?" Lucy awed. Just moments before, Dimaria was going to pierce her dagger through her eye. And now, the other girl's body was raked with scratches.

"A monster…" Dimaria breathed out, her eyes wide as golf-balls.

Lucy ignored her. " _Where's Natsu?"_

Suddenly, sweltering heat washed over her body. It was hot enough to melt her skirt- the only thing she had been wearing since Dimaria ripped off her bikini top. Sweat coated her naked body immediately as she craned her head towards the source of the insane heat.

Natsu stood behind her, his gaze glued to Dimaria. Lucy was about to call out to him when she noticed how different he looked. His eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits while his nails turned into sharp claws, which were no doubt the cause of the scratches on Dimaria's body. Fire engulfed his entire body, but instead of being the bright, orange hue it normally was, it was darker with tints of black mixed in. His breathing was louder than normal as a low growl resonated deep within his throat. He didn't even acknowledge her. Instead, he stalked towards Dimaria, ready to strike her down again.

Lucy gasped, staggering to her feet and grabbing Natsu's wrist before he could slash at Dimaria.

"Natsu! What's gotten into you?" she asked, struggling to restrain him. He was strong. Stronger than normal. Ignored, Lucy called out to him again. "Natsu! Stop it! We don't kill our enemies!"

Natsu finally turned to look at her. His eyes peered into her own, making her wonder if he was going to snap out of it. She could see confusion deep within his onyx orbs, mixed with something akin to relief.

Before she knew it, Lucy found herself thrown over the boy's shoulder as he dashed out of there.

"Natsu! Where are we going!?" Lucy screamed. She was about to nag at him some more, but the words died in her throat as she noticed how quickly the landscape passed her by. Had Natsu always been this fast? " _No, he hasn't. It must have something to do with why he's acting strangely."_

Why was he acting strangely anyways? Why were his nails now claws? Why were his pupils slits? Nothing was making sense.

" _Just what happened while I was passed out?"_

When Natsu had finally stopped, they were deep within the woods, far from Zeref's soldiers and the rest of the guild. Being put down, Lucy placed her hands on her hips, expecting her fingers to brush against cloth. Instead, she touched her bare flesh.

Glancing down at herself, Lucy remembered that she was completely naked.

Shouting, Lucy covered her breasts with her hands, her cheeks set ablaze.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she whined. Glaring at Natsu, she continued, "Why did you bring us out here? We could've at least gotten me a change of-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu appeared right in front of her. His face was just inches from hers, his breath fanning her face. Lucy swallowed thickly as his eyes trailed over her body.

"N-Natsu?"

The boy met her gaze again. "Y-You're alive…" His voice was deeper than normal, raspy.

"What? Of course I'm alive."

Natsu fisted his pink tufts of hair, wincing as he said, "She killed you…"

Lucy arched a brow. "Who killed me? Dimaria?" Watching Natsu nod, she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "She didn't kill me. I'm not really sure what happened or why you think that, but I'm fine. See?"

Grabbing Natsu's hand, she pressed it against her heartbeat, ignoring the tingling sensation she felt between her legs at his hand being over her breast. Now wasn't the time for such things. Especially when they weren't together to begin with.

"See?" Lucy repeated. "I'm fine. Now, let's go find me a change of clothes and regroup with the others."

A warm hand encircled her wrist, bringing her to a stop. Turning back towards Natsu, she found a dark look spread over his face.

"No," he gritted out, his voice low. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you."

"Natsu, we don't have time for this. We have to go help everyone else."

"No!" he shouted, his voice booming through the forest, loud enough to scare away nearby birds. "You're mine! I won't let anyone hurt you again!"

Lucy glared at him, planting her hands over her hips. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Na-!"

Warm lips crashed against hers. Lucy's eyes widened as one of Natsu's hands fisted her hair while the other landed on her lower back, pulling her flushed against him.

Breaking free from the chaste kiss, Lucy looked up at Natsu. "N-Natsu? What was that?"

Instead of answering her, Natsu leaned towards her again. Planting his lips over hers, he molded them together, sucking on her lower lip.

Unable to help herself, Lucy allowed her eyes to droop closed as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Every pent of feeling that she'd held for the dragon slayer poured out of her. How long had she harbored these feelings for Natsu and been unable to make a move? And yet here he was, doing it out of the blue in the middle of a war, no less.

Natsu growled as Lucy began to suck on his own lip. Pushing her back against a tree, he withdrew his lips from hers and washed them over her neck instead.

He thought he lost her. After finding her lifeless, frozen in time with blood dripping down her face, he thought the love of his life was gone. But here she was, living and breathing out quiet moans as he sucked on her flesh.

Hunger took hold of him, the desire he held for the blonde now out in the open. He craved every inch of her.

Meanwhile, Lucy's mind was short-circuiting. All of this was happening so fast, out of nowhere. Gently pushing Natsu away, she glanced up at him, her cheeks pink.

"I need to know if this is really you, Natsu," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I need this to be what you really want."

Words failing him, Natsu brushed Lucy's golden locks out of her face. He stared into her eyes, pouring every emotion he could into the gaze. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. Luckily, Lucy got the hint as she nodded at him.

Lucy let out a sharp breath as Natsu's lips landed on her neck again. Unable to keep still, she squirmed in her spot until Natsu let out a gruff noise, pushing her flushed against the tree again so that she couldn't move. Still, she needed to move _something,_ so she wound her fingers in his hair, tugging at the ends whenever his tongue would dart out against her flesh.

A low growl rumbled in Natsu's throat as he grabbed Lucy's hands from his hair and pinned her arms over her head against the tree. Studying the flushed look on her face, Natsu's lips quirked into a small smirk before he leaned towards her neck again. He indulged himself with her skin, amused with Lucy's quiet whimpers and breathy moans.

In all of the excitement and pleasure, Lucy didn't care if they were rushing into things. Rolling her hips against him, her eyes shot open feeling something hard underneath his pants. Her blush grew tenfold, but she grinded against him again in hopes of relieving the dull ache between her legs.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't help it," Lucy breathed out, pouting. In the blink of an eye, Natsu hoisted her up and laid her down on the grass. She watched his eyes trail over her body, lingering over her breasts.

Natsu sat over her, dragging a finger from her collarbone down to her chest. Running his finger over her hardened peak, she inhaled sharply and rolled her hips against him again.

Lucy, having had enough teasing, brought her hands to his pants. Without a second thought, she delved her hand beneath the fabric, feeling around for the hard shaft she felt against her earlier. Finally, her fingers grazed against it. It wasn't how she pictured it to feel. It was warm and velvety, and she found herself stroking it lightly, enjoying the feel of it.

Natsu growled again, snatching her hand in his pants along with her other one and pinning them to her sides. It was then that Lucy realized she was at the mercy of him. He dominated over her, and she liked it.

Tearing off his vest, Natsu was now shirtless. Lucy glazed her eyes over every indent of his body, admiring his chiseled abs. Eyes landing on the hem of his pants, she wished he'd removed those too.

As if reading her thoughts, Natsu got up from her and tore away his pants. Lucy's eyes widened and a blush stained her cheeks as she noticed the tent built within his boxers. The dull ache between her legs grew, and she knew what would put it out.

Natsu sat over her again, his hardened length resting against her folds. If only he'd removed his boxers as well so she could feel the warm, velvety skin against her flesh.

Natsu focused his attention on her breasts again. Only this time, he opted for using his mouth instead of his fingers. Dragging his tongue across her flesh, he teasingly avoided her hardened nubs.

Lucy was going crazy, waiting in anticipation for what was to come. Wanting to rub herself against him, Lucy wrapped her legs around his torso, bringing his cock harder against her before grinding against him. The friction caused the pleasure to build up within her.

Natsu growled again, moving away from Lucy so that she couldn't relieve herself. Moving so that his legs rested over hers and she couldn't grind against him, he continued to lick her breasts.

"N-Natsu," Lucy whined. "Please, I-!"

Her words were replaced with a loud moan as Natsu finally dragged his tongue over her hardened nipple. She rolled her hips, being met with nothing but air as Natsu enjoyed teasing her. He continued to torture her, running his tongue over her peaks and bringing them between his teeth to lightly bite them.

Lucy wriggled beneath Natsu, trying to free her legs so that she could wrap them around him again and relieve the ache that was building up within her.

"Natsu, please," she begged, her voice airy. "I need it."

Natsu growled, biting her nub again, eliciting a loud moan from the girl. "You'll finish when I make you finish." Hands tightening over her wrists, he continued to enjoy himself.

Breathy moans continued to slip past Lucy's lips as he pleasured her. Unable to move a muscle as he licked every sensitive spot he could was torture for her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

Luckily, Natsu seemed to be nearing his limit as well as he finally sat up and removed his boxers, letting his cock spring free. It was thick and red, a vein bulging over the shaft. Lucy squirmed in her spot, excited to finally feel it against her.

Lowering himself over her, Natsu let his shaft slide between Lucy's folds, coated in her juices. She gave a shaky breath, her hands fisting the grass. Natsu's hands gripped her shoulders to keep her in place while he grinded against her.

Even though he wasn't going inside of her yet, it felt like pure bliss. He was so warm against her, and every time his head brushed against her clit, she couldn't help but moan.

Finally, Natsu began to push himself within her. Lucy winced as there was a slight pinch of pain, but it was over before she knew it. As inch after inch sank into her folds, she felt a scream build up within her. The sensation had her eyes rolling back in her head and her body trembling with pleasure.

Natsu let out a gruff noise before pushing himself as deep within her as he could. Then, he began to pump in and out of her.

Lucy gnawed on her lower lip in an attempt to keep from moaning. She felt like she was being annoying making all of those noises.

Natsu glanced at her face after noticing that the breathy moans that were fueling him had stopped. Finding the blonde suppressing them, he growled at her, narrowing his eyes and thrusting hard within her. Unable to help herself, a whimper slipped past her lips. He went faster and faster until she could no longer keep her moans in. They were so loud, almost like screams as he pounded within her.

Satisfied, Natsu focused on his movements again. Wanting to explore every inch of her, he began to move himself in circles within her, simultaneously pushing into her while also pleasuring her rim.

Pleasure began to pool within her as she was on the brink of climax.

"N-Natsu," she called out.

Knowing that she was about to finish, Natsu stopped his movements.

"I'm not done yet," he said, his voice low and alluring.

Withdrawing from her, he ignored her pouts as he sat on the grass beside her. Grabbing her by the hips, he sat her down on top of him, guiding his shaft towards her folds and sliding it into her heat while she sat on him. He managed to get even deeper within her in this position.

Lucy arched a brow, unsure as to what to do now. Luckily, Natsu was there to help her out. Squeezing her hips, he lifted her up and slammed her down on him. Lucy exhaled sharply as this position was rougher than before, but it gave her even more pleasure.

Lucy began to bounce up and down on him, her head hanging back as she was in pure ecstasy. As she bounced over him, she began to wonder if it hurt him. Slowing to a stop, she frowned at him.

"Does this hurt?" she asked. "Am I too heavy?"

Instead of replying with words, Natsu tightened his hold on her hips and slammed her against him again, thrusting against her and pushing himself as deep as he could within her. Feeling relieved, she started getting into the rhythm of things.

She lowered herself roughly onto his length, her entrance tightly clinging to his shaft and tugging at the velvety skin. Aided by Natsu's tight grip on her hips, she went faster and faster. Pleasure continued to build up within her until finally, her body began to shake as waves of ecstasy washed over her. Her toes curled and she was seeing stars.

"Natsu!" she cried out, moaning with each thrust. It felt so good, she couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes.

Natsu growled again, not letting her stop even though she climaxed. As if his hold on her hips wasn't enough, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed down strongly on them to let himself sink even deeper within her.

Instead of lifting herself from him, Lucy began to rub forward against him. His shaft was still inside of her as she rolled against him, but was venturing into her at a new angle.

Soon enough, Natsu's legs buckled and a loud groan slipped past his lips. He continued to ride out the waves of pleasure as long as he could, his pleasure taking form of the liquid that was being pumped within her.

Once he finished, Natsu opened his eyes again, revealing his normal, black orbs.

"They're back to normal!" Lucy exclaimed, not bothering to withdraw from Natsu.

The boy blinked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes! They aren't slits anymore!" Grabbing his hand, she found that his claws had reverted back to nails. "Looks like whatever took hold of you before is back to normal."

Natsu's mind reeled back to his conversation with Zeref earlier. He had been spouting all sorts of stuff about him being E.N.D. and now… Well, it was hard to deny now. So many questions filled his mind. How was he Zeref's younger brother? Why couldn't he remember him?

Glancing towards Lucy, who finally got up from him, he shook his head. None of that mattered. All that mattered was making sure he protected his future with Lucy.

"Sheesh, Luce. You couldn't wait until after the war for all of this?" Natsu teased, nudging the girl.

Her face went up in flames. "Y-You're the one that started this, not me!"

"Whatever you say, pervert."

"Don't call me that!"

Natsu laughed while putting his clothes back on. Glancing towards Lucy, an amused grin spread across his face as the girl tried to cover her breast from his peering eyes.

"Not like I haven't seen them before, Lucy," he reminded her with a smug grin.

"Yeah, well still," Lucy replied with a pout. "I can't just go back to everyone like this."

"We'll try to find you some clothes on the way, I guess."

"You could just give me your coat, you know. Wait, on the way? Where are we going?"

"We're going to regroup with the others," Natsu answered, his face suddenly serious. "I'm going to defeat Zeref and anyone else who threatens our guild." Grabbing her hand, he continued, "And now that there's _this_ between us, I'm especially not gonna let anyone take away our future. So for now, let's put a pause on this and get back to the fight."

Lucy nodded. "We can discuss all of this after we win." Putting on Natsu's coat, she fell in step with him.

Now, she had something else to look forward to after the war.

* * *

 **AN:** I actually really like this one! It's my first time writing Endlu because I wasn't really confident in it but I like how it turned out! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** This is a request from emby14334 on tumblr. :) It's definitely my favorite request ever lmao.

 **"Mixed Up"**

 **Rated T.**

 **Summary: _Lucy and Aquarius have switched bodies, leaving their boyfriends stupefied. Will they ever change back or are they stuck in each other's bodies forever?_**

* * *

Mixed Up

Natsu stared at the woman in front of him. Her electric-blue hair was slicked back as usual, sleek and falling down her back. She held her golden urn over her hip, unaware of its lopsided position causing water to trickle out of it and onto the hardwood floor of the guild. Her face, which was usually plastered with a permanent scowl, held an expression that he'd never seen on the mermaid's face before. Her eyes were wide, her brows drooped as she was utterly perplexed.

"What the hell do we do!?" Aquarius cried.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!? This is your fault, idiot!"

Natsu gasped, whipping his head towards the girl standing next to Aquarius. Her long golden tresses were tied into a side pony as usual. Her keys were still attached to her beltloop. Her arms were crossed over her arms while a scowl rested on her face as she outright glared at Aquarius.

Natsu swallowed thickly, sweat dripping down his forehead. Lucy was not only talking back to Aquarius, but was also _glaring at her._ Was she trying to sign her own death wish or something?

"Natsu, help me!" Aquarius whined. She latched onto his arm, staring into his eyes with desperation.

He noticed immediately that his arm was tucked in the cavern of the older woman's breasts. Whirling towards his girlfriend, who watched them with a scowl, he paled.

"It's not me, I swear!" he shouted, trying to shake the spirit off of him. I didn't- she's the one- IT'S NOT MY FAULT, LUCY!"

"Huh? Why the hell are you looking at me, brat?" Lucy jabbed, her brow arching.

"What? Because she's- her boobs- WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Natsu, _I'm_ Lucy," Aquarius said, letting go of him. "Aquarius and I switched bodies."

"What!? How?"

"Well, the job I took alone that required some rough translations ended up being another changeling spell."

"So why did you switch with Aquarius of all people?"

Aquarius- in Lucy's body- glared at him. "Huh? Is there something wrong with switching with me?"

"N-No ma'am!" Natsu replied, his voice higher pitched than normal. The mermaid was just as terrifying as a certain redheaded mage.

"Anyways," Lucy began, "I switched with Aquarius because we were working by a fountain and I summoned her to keep me company." She'd only recently found her new key and wanted to spend as much time with her as she could.

"And I keep telling you not to summon me from weird places!" Aquarius barked.

"It was a pretty fountain! I thought you'd be okay with that!"

"Yeah, well now look at what happened!"

"It's not my fault!"

"You're the one that read the spell! Who else's fault would it be!?"

"The one who wrote the stupid thing!" Lucy groaned. "Forget it. Arguing is only wasting our time. We need to undo the spell before we're stuck like this forever! Where's Levy-chan?"

"On a job with Gajeel and the twins," Gray answered, approaching the group. He let out a whistle. "You really messed up this time, didn't you?"

Lucy hung her head back, groaning again. "It's not my fault! Just help me already!"

"We don't know how to undo spells like this. We were completely useless until Levy came back last time, remember?"

"I can't be stuck like this forever though!" Knowing that Aquarius was about to lose her temper, Lucy quickly added, "Even though Aquarius is beautiful and perfect in every way, our powers are weaker this way!"

"Oh! You have Aquarius' powers, huh?" Natsu asked, a wide grin stretching over his face. "Try it out! I wanna see!"

"There's no time for that!"

"Actually," Aquarius began, "I am going to try to use your powers." Grabbing a familiar golden key, she called out, "Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

In a bright light, Scorpio appeared. His eyes were drawn towards Lucy- who was in Aquarius' body- and ran in for a hug, only to be punched away by a flaming fist.

"Keep your hands off of Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy?" Scorpio asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Help me, Scorpio-kun!" Aquarius whined, latching onto the spirit while still in Lucy's body. "That brat and I switched bodies!"

Natsu's brows slanted as he stared at Lucy's body clinging around Scorpio. Even though he knew it wasn't Lucy herself hugging him, it still sparked a burning jealousy to run through his body. With clenched fists, the boy took a step towards them to bash Scorpio upside the head again when Lucy grabbed onto him.

"Now is not the time for your irrational jealousy!" she lectured. "Now is the time to help fix us!" Turning towards Aquarius, she arched a brow. "How were you able to use my powers so easily?"

Aquarius gave a smug grin, one that was rare on Lucy's face. "I'm a celestial spirit. Celestial spirit magic comes easy to me. Did you forget? I was the one teaching you how to use this magic when Layla got sick."

"Does that mean I can use your magic easily?" Lucy asked, feeling excited. Grabbing her urn in two hands, Lucy twirled around, just as she'd seen Aquarius do on so many counts. With a loud battle cry, she urged for a typhoon, only to be given a low trickle of water. "Why can't I use your magic then!?"

"Because you aren't a celestial spirit. Celestial spirit magic and the magic of the spirits themselves are two different things. I am summoned using your magic, so I have a feel of yours already. You only use my magic through Star Dress, but using my urn itself is going to be impossible for you."

"So… You're saying that if we're stuck like this… that I'm completely useless?"

"Yep."

"Change us back!" Lucy cried, shaking Natsu by his shoulders. "That's not even the worst part of this! If we don't change back, I'm going to have to live in the Celestial Spirit World while Aquarius lives here!"

Natsu, Aquarius, and Scorpio paled. That would mean that they would rarely get to see their significant others.

Within seconds, the four were pacing back and forth, muttering ideas to themselves- or in Natsu's case, running around the guild shouting incentives.

"How much time is left!?" Natsu asked.

Macao shrugged. "Judging on when Lucy came back from her job, I'd say about five minutes."

Natsu and Scorpio collapsed to the floor.

"Someone do something!" Natsu cried, banging his head repeatedly on the hardwood floor.

"I'll only get to see Aquarius when she summons me," Scorpio complained.

Lucy was in a fit of tears, hugging herself. "I don't want to wear a bikini top for the rest of my life! And I want my legs back!"

Aquarius scoffed. "As if I want to be stuck in your body! My tail is way more appealing than these legs!" She tried to take a step forward, only to lose her balance and fall on her face. "How the hell do you people even walk with these things!?" She'd been dragged back to the guild by Lucy and only just learned how to keep balance. Walking was still out of her level of expertise.

"I'd say around four minutes left," Macao reminded them. "Probably."

Happy flew over to Lucy, who was in a puddle of her own tears at that point. "You don't have any ideas?"

"Not at all!" she answered. "Levy was the one that figured it out last time and she didn't have time to explain how she reversed it!"

"Why don't you just repeat what she did?"

"Because it's in a different language this time! That's why I didn't know it was a changeling spell to begin with!"

"Three minutes left!" Macao's voice boomed out.

"I guess this it," Natsu said, his voice lifeless as he laid on the floor. "I guess I'm stuck with only seeing Lucy a few times a day."

"More like never," Aquarius replied. "I'm going to be summoning Scorpio-kun, not Lucy!"

"Oi! That's not fair!"

"Better hope she gets strong enough to go through her own gate soon!"

The four began bickering.

"Two minutes left!" Macao shouted.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Lucy whined.

"What did _I_ do to deserve this?" Aquarius asked. "I'm going to be stuck in your body forever! Scorpio's attraction towards me is going to go away because of it!"

"That is so rude! I'll have you know I've worked my womanly charms to get discounts many times!"

Aquarius scoffed. "Please. What womanly charms? You mean these sad sacks?" She cupped her breasts- well, _Lucy's_ breasts- and lifted them. "As if you could charm anyone with these things!"

"Hey! Cana says that my boobs are perfect!"

"You mean that old hussy? She's just as charmless as you are!"

"One minute left!" Macao shouted. "Probably."

Natsu and Lucy hugged each other. Natsu wasn't used to being shorter than Lucy, but as she was stuck in Aquarius' body, she loomed over him with ease.

"You've gotta learn how to go through your own gate!" he said.

"Who knows how long that'll take?" Lucy cried.

"Then I'll visit you in the Celestial Spirit World! I'm sure that old mustache man wouldn't mind!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but there's no way that would work. One day in the Celestial Spirit World is three months in this world! Life would pass you by before you know it!"

"It's worth it," Natsu said, ruffling her hair. He'd never seen Aquarius with messy hair before. "Don't worry about me."

"Natsuuu!" Lucy cried, hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Ten seconds left!" Macao reminded them. He began counting down.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. "I don't care whose body you're in. I still love you."

Lucy wiped a tear from her eye, smiling at him. "I love you too."

Macao's voice caught their attention. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

A bright light enveloped the guild, blinding everyone inside. Once it finally died down, Aquarius and Lucy were still there. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you," he said.

"Get the hell off of me, brat!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he was pushed back. Staring at Aquarius' face, he saw a scowl resting over it as she tried to straighten her hair.

"Lucy?" he called out.

"What the… I'm back! I'm back in my body!" Lucy shouted. She grabbed onto her ponytail, rubbing her hair against her cheek fondly.

Natsu whipped his head towards the blonde. "Lucy? That really you?"

The girl smiled at him, tears pricking her eyes. "It's really me, Natsu."

Natsu gave a face-splitting grin, running towards her and tackling her into a hug. "How are you back in your own body!?"

"I have no idea!"

"I can explain that," a familiar voice rang out. All heads turned towards the entrance of the guild, where a petite blue-headed girl stood beside a lanky orange-haired boy.

"Levy-chan! Jet!" Lucy explained. "It was you!"

"Yep!" Levy replied. "Jet overheard what was going on and brought me the flyer. I worked on decoding it while we rushed back here. I made it just in time!"

Lucy and Natsu ran towards the two, hugging them.

"Thank you so much, Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Natsu shook Jet by the shoulders, tears streaming down his face. "You aren't as useless as I thought!"

"…Is that a compliment?" Jet asked.

Lucy turned back towards Aquarius. With a smile glued to her face, she said, "Looks like things are back to normal."

"You're lucky they are," Aquarius replied. "Otherwise I would've had to murder you. Now, what did you learn from all of this?"

"Never read a strange flyer aloud."

"Nope. Not that."

Lucy arched a brow. Then it hit her.

"Never summon Aquarius from a fountain."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This is a request from lucy-h-lover on tumblr. :)

 **"Coffeeshop Love"**

 **Rated K.**

 **Summary: _Lucy works in a coffeeshop, making drinks and serving customers. The highlight of her day is seeing Natsu, a regular customer of the shop. With a helpful nudge from her friend, Mira, hopefully she can make some progress with her crush._**

* * *

Coffeeshop Love

Lucy loved her job at the coffeeshop. Sure, there were the occasional assholes bent on ruining her day with rude comments or lingering stares towards her chest, but there was a lot of good to counter the bad. For one, she worked with some of her best friends like Levy, who was a book-loving girl such as herself, and Mira, who was the kindest person she knew and had offered her the job the day they met. She also enjoyed the line of work. She never pictured herself becoming a barista when she was a child, but it was fun making all of the drinks. And lastly, she lived for the days when a certain pink-haired customer came to the store, today being one of those days.

Lucy felt a light nudge at her side. She didn't even have to look to know that it was Mira. Mira and Levy both knew about her crush towards their regular customer. Levy always wiggled her brows- a skill that Lucy never learned to do- while Mira created ship names for them.

"It's Natsu!" Mira said in a hushed voice. "Lucy! You take front counter!"

Not one to turn down talking to her crush, the girl nodded, taking her stance at the register. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she was sure that her face was pink, just like her crush's hair. Not knowing what to do with her hands, the girl pressed random buttons on the screen, pretending to be doing something important.

"Hey, Luce!" the all too familiar voice called out. It was a voice that made her feel light as a feather and sent excitement rushing through her veins.

Shyly glancing up at the boy, Lucy brought a smile to her face. He was in a pair of white joggers, a black tee-shirt with a red dragon printed on it, and his signature scarf. His hair, which usually sported a cowlick in the front, was left down and damp. He must've been on his daily run.

"H-Hi, Natsu! You're here again!" Lucy said. He was the shop's most regular customer, dropping by at least once a day.

"Yep! Was on my run and I started to feel a little thirsty," Natsu replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy's eyes were drawn to his arm, her tongue sliding out and licking her lips as she saw his muscles slightly bulged in that position. With red cheeks, the girl shook her head and forced herself to meet his gaze again.

"Want your usual?" she asked.

"Yep!"

Lucy nodded, tapping the screen and entering in his order of a black coffee. Accepting his money with a word of thanks, she went to go make his drink since Mira went to the back, probably to give them some time alone. Lucy's nose scrunched as she made his drink.

"I don't know how you can like this stuff," she said with a look of disgust.

Natsu laughed. "Is that really something you should be saying as a worker here?"

Lucy glanced at him, a smile tugging on her lips. "What? Are you going to tell on me or something? And it's not my fault! Who in their right mind actually likes black coffee?"

Natsu shrugged. "I like it because you make it for me."

Lucy's cheeks warmed. He was always able to say such things so casually, which was one of the many reasons she fell for him.

"Besides," Natsu continued, "I don't know what any of the other stuff on the menu is. I'm not a big coffee drinker."

Lucy arched a brow. "Not a big coffee drinker? You come here every day."

His eyes widened a fraction, his face turning a light shade of pink before he ducked his face into his scarf to hide it. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he frowned.

"That's because… Oh! That's because I have to drink something during my runs!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy rose a brow once again. It was obvious he was lying, but she wasn't going to question him about that. She had other things to press him about. "Wait, so you've been ordering black coffee just because you don't know what everything else is?" A giggle escaped her mouth. "That's ridiculous!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Well maybe you guys should write down descriptions of your drinks! Not everyone knows what a 'Fruity Explosion' is supposed to be!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the boy. "Yeah, yeah." Finished making his drink, she slid it over to him. She propped her elbows on the counter and rested her head on her hands, smiling at him. "Well, there it is. Don't push yourself too hard on your run."

"I won't," Natsu replied, giving her a toothy grin. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm actually off tomorrow."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll see you next time."

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, Na-!"

"Wait!" a sudden voice exclaimed. The door to the back was bust open, Mira bustling towards them. Her gaze switched between the two. "Lucy, you're off!"

"Huh?" the blonde asked. "I just got here an hour ago. I'm still scheduled to work for six more hours."

"Yeah, well… It's slow today!" Mira said. And while it wasn't exactly packed, it wasn't slow either. "So, it'd be a waste to keep you here. Now shoo!"

Lucy shrugged, clocking out. "Let me grab my things then."

"Right here for you!" Mira replied, shoving all of her belongings into her hands, almost spilling over. "Now go!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going, sheesh!"

Lucy walked outside, slinging her bag over her shoulders. Turning around, she faced Natsu with a shrug.

"Well, I guess I'm heading home now," she said.

Natsu chuckled. "Want me to walk you home?"

Lucy's cheeks burned bright red as she shook her head. "N-No!" Realizing how rude she must have sounded, she amended, "I mean, no thank you. I don't want to be a burden."

"C'mon, Luce! It's no burden at all!" Natsu replied, giving her a lopsided grin. "Let's go!"

Knowing that this was precious time to be spent with her crush, Lucy nodded and walked beside him. She fumbled with her hands, her gaze glued to the pavement. The silence made things awkward, which was unusual for the two of them as they usually clicked easily.

"So, do you go to school?" Natsu asked, breaking the ice.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to major in Creative Writing."

"Oh? You write stories?"

"I-I guess. But they aren't any good yet."

"I can be the judge of that!"

Lucy whipped her head towards him. "You want to read my story?"

"Yeah!" Natsu replied, nudging her. Though in truth, he hadn't picked up a book since he was a child.

"Well, not until I get published. That is, _if_ I get published. That's actually why I started working at the coffeeshop. I'm trying to save up enough money to finish school and eventually become an author. I know a coffeeshop job isn't going to be enough, but it's a good start."

Natsu folded his arms behind his head. "Figured you weren't trying to really be a barista."

"What do you mean?"

"You kidding, Luce? I've seen you mess up a bunch of people's orders!"

Lucy glared at him, playfully smacking his chest. "I rarely mess up!"

"Mhmm," Natsu replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. "And I rarely go to the coffeeshop. What's another lie you wanna tell?"

"Oh, hush!"

He cackled, the sound of his laughter filling the air. In the bustling town of Magnolia, filled with throngs of townspeople, his laugh was the only thing she could hear. It was the only thing she wanted to hear.

Reaching Lucy's apartment, the girl frowned. She'd been having a good time with her crush and was sad that their time was coming to an end. She could've invited him inside, but she deemed it too soon to have him inside of her apartment. Despite their bits of chatter every day, they were still practically strangers in a way.

"I guess this is it," Lucy said, facing Natsu with a smile. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Don't mention it," Natsu replied.

Eyeing the cup of coffee in his hand, Lucy asked, "Did you want me to throw that cup away for you?"

"Oh, uhh, I'm good! Still drinking it!"

Her brows rose. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him take a single sip since they left the shop. Then it hit her.

"You don't like it, do you?" Lucy asked with a frown. "Did I make it wrong today?"

"What? No, you made it right!" Natsu answered. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes to meet hers. "Look, the truth is, this stuff really is nasty."

"Then why do you order it every day!?"

"Because I wanna see you, duh."

Lucy's jaw dropped, her eyes the size of golf-balls. Warmth traveled through her body, making its way up to her cheeks. She willed herself to speak, but words failed her.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's the cheapest drink you guys have, so… I always order this one and then take it back to my roommate. He loves this stuff for some reason."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucy said. "You're saying that you came to the shop every day and ordered a drink you don't even like just to talk to me? Why?"

Natsu groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Yep."

"Fine! I'm into you, alright?" Natsu said, his face reminding her of a grumpy cat.

Lucy laughed, all nervousness she had before melting away. Who would've figured that the guy she was pining for reciprocated her feelings? Well, Mira and Levy were always telling her that he did, but she never believed them. Turned out she had to give it to them. Their intuition was better than hers.

"I'm into you too," she finally replied, meeting his gaze. Her cheeks were still rosy, and she had a feeling that they always would be in his presence, but she wasn't embarrassed about it anymore. If he could come right out in the open and say such things, then so could she.

Natsu ducked behind his scarf again. "C-Cool."

"So… Now what?"

"I don't know. Never thought I'd get this far."

"Have you ever been on a date before?"

"Nope. What about you?"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, but they were all bad ones." Smiling at him, she continued, "But I know that I'll have fun being around you. So, let's start there. A date."

Natsu smiled at her. "Yosh! I'm all fired up! How about tomorrow since you said you don't work?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well then, it's a date!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** This is a request for millennial-star-gazer on tumblr. :)

 **"Sick Day"**

 **Rated K.**

 **Summary: _Lucy's sick and Natsu takes it upon himself to nurse her back to health the best he can._**

* * *

Sick Day

The first thing Natsu heard when he woke up were faint sniffles. Sitting straight up, he focused on the sounds, finding it was coming from the bathroom. Gently getting out of bed so as not to wake Happy, the boy tiptoed towards the bathroom, slowly turning the doorknob and peering inside to find Lucy sitting on the edge of the tub. Her golden locks were tied into a messy bun while a blanket was wrapped around her. Her nose was red, her eyes watery as she sniffled.

Natsu opened the door fully, stepping inside.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked, his lips curled downwards into a concerned frown. He always hated seeing his girlfriend upset. "Why're you crying?"

Lucy looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. "What? I'm not crying?"

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm sick. It's just a cold, nothing too serious."

Natsu arched a brow. For someone with slobby behavior, he never got sick. He didn't know if colds were fatal or not, and he wasn't going to risk anything with Lucy.

"Do you want me to get Wendy?" he asked.

"No! It's just a cold, I don't want her to waste her energy on something small like this."

"Here, let's get you to bed then," Natsu said, taking her hand. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper as well. "For your nose."

"Ahh, thanks."

Natsu gently nudged Happy awake. Lucy was sick, so she needed the bed, and he didn't want Happy to get sick too.

"What time is it?" Happy asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Ehh, it's pretty early," Natsu answered. "Lucy's sick. How about you and I go sleep on the couch?"

Without bothering to reply, Happy flew to the couch and passed out in seconds. Natsu ushered Lucy into bed, waiting for her to get settled before taking the blanket and wrapping her up like a burrito. Then, he pulled a chair up so that he could be at her side. Brushing some of the strands of hair that were stuck to her face, he smiled at her.

"You're gonna be okay, Luce," he said.

"I know," Lucy replied, arching a brow. "It's just a cold. Do you know what a cold is?"

Natsu shrugged. "Sick is sick. And I'm gonna take care of you." His eyes brightened, an excited gleam glinting in his onyx orbs. "I'm gonna be your doctor!

"Oh boy, here we go," Lucy muttered. She knew better than anyone that once Natsu Dragneel set his mind to something, he was going to follow through. And even though a simple day's rest would've had her feeling better in no time, she knew that with him being this fired up about being her doctor only meant trouble.

"I'll go make you some soup!" Natsu exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. Opening the pantry, he looked for cans of soup. "Lucy, where do you keep the soup?"

"We don't have any cans. You have to make it yourself. But I'll be fine, Natsu! I don't need any-!"

"Then I'll make it!"

From her spot on the bed, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. " _Please don't let him burn down the house, please don't let him burn down the house, please don't let him burn down the house!"_ Knowing that Natsu was a hazard in the kitchen, the girl tried to wriggle free from the blankets. To her chagrin, she was swaddled so tightly she couldn't escape. " _It's no use. He's going to burn this whole place down… Again."_ At least she wasn't still living in her old apartment.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Natsu rolled up his sleeves, an excited grin resting on his face. He never made soup before in his life, but he was going to make sure it was awesome. Grabbing the ingredients he thought he needed, he lined them up. Carrots, celery, chicken.

With a shrug, he began his efforts of making soup, cutting up the vegetables and throwing the chicken into the oven. It took a while for the chicken to cook, but he was actually really pleased with how it turned out. The smell drifted throughout the small cottage.

"Okay, now what do I do with all of this?" Natsu asked himself, cupping his chin in thought. He had the chicken and the vegetables, but where was the soup? Taking a pot, he filled it with water and put it on the stove. Once the water finished boiling, he poured some of it into a bowl for Lucy before throwing in the chicken and vegetables. "Finished!"

With an eager grin, Natsu approached Lucy at the bed.

"Ready for your soup, Luce?" he asked, practically bouncing in place.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the blonde replied. " _I just hope I don't get food poisoning on top of this cold."_

"Alright, then come get it!"

"Oh, I can't. You swaddled me so tightly, I can't get out."

Natsu chuckled, setting the bowl of soup on the nightstand before rubbing the back of his head. "Oops. Wanted to keep you warm." Grabbing a fistful of the blanket, he yanked on it with ease, pulling it off of her.

"Thanks," Lucy said, smiling at him. She sat up and accepted the bowl of… Well she wasn't sure what it was. Obviously, it was _supposed_ to be soup. There was the chicken, the vegetables, but why was the soup so clear? Knowing that Natsu was watching her in anticipation, she scooped up some of its contents and brought it to her lips. She took a bite, her brows arching. "Natsu, is this water?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied, his grin growing. "How'd you know?"

"J-Just a hunch," Lucy replied. Instead of making a broth, he actually boiled water and put it into the bowl and called it soup.

"Well? Go on, Luce! Eat up so that you feel better!"

Lucy swallowed thickly. She'd honestly rather starve than take another bite. But, seeing Natsu's happy face, she pushed through.

Once finished, Lucy gratefully handed the empty bowl to Natsu, glad to be finished with his concoction. He went to put the bowl in the sink when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he found Gray and Erza standing outside.

"What're you guys doin' here?" he asked, arching a brow.

"That's what we were wondering about you guys," Gray replied going to shove his hands in his pockets before he realized he had somehow lost his pants along the way. "We were supposed to head out on a job but you guys never showed up."

"There had better be a good reason for that," Erza added, her features darkening as she glared at Natsu.

The boy held his hands up in surrender. "Oh! My bad, I totally forgot! Lucy's sick, so I've been takin' care of her."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, she's got a cold."

"And _you're_ taking care of her?" Gray asked. "Poor thing is never going to recover now. Not with this idiot acting as her doctor."

"What'd you just say!?" Natsu shouted, glowering at him.

"You heard me. What? Wanna fight?"

"Hell yeah I wanna-!"

"Shut up," Erza interrupted, bashing their heads together like coconuts. "Lucy is sick. Quit your yelling and let's go check on her."

Natsu held his hand out, stopping them. "Nope. You guys aren't allowed to see her."

"The hell?" Gray asked. "Why not?"

"Because she's sick and I'm supposed to be the one to take care of her."

"Well I doubt you're doin' a good job so let us in already."

Natsu bashed Gray upside the head as the other boy took a step towards his cottage. "For your information, I just made some awesome soup for her that she loved. I got this. You would just make things worse, so go."

Gray rubbed the sore spot on his head, about to go in for a hit of his own when Erza grabbed his wrist.

"Alright," the redhead stated. "We'll be on our way then. Tell Lucy we said we hope she feels better soon."

"Will do." With that, Natsu closed the door, heading back to the bed. Approaching her, he found her peacefully asleep in bed, her mouth parted slightly as drool trickled out. She must not have been able to breathe through her nose with her cold.

Smiling, he sat at her bedside, watching her sleep. Despite being sick, she seemed so peaceful.

" _Must've been the soup I made."_

* * *

The next morning, Lucy's eyes blinked open as sunlight filtered through the cracks of the curtains. Sitting up in bed, she raised her arms above her head in a stretch. Glancing to her side, she found Natsu asleep while sitting in the same chair he'd been in yesterday.

A warm smile stretched across her face. He must've fallen asleep while taking care of her. Sure enough, her sniffles were gone, and she felt better than ever thanks to her slumber.

Hearing Lucy shuffling in bed, Natsu cracked a yawn before opening his eyes. Studying her, he found that her nose wasn't red like before and she wasn't sniffling anymore. She looked back to normal.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Great," Lucy answered.

"Yosh! I nursed you back to full health! I didn't need Wendy after all!"

A giggle slipped past Lucy's lips as she nodded. Grabbing Natsu by the scarf, she pulled him closer and planted a kiss over his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me, Natsu."

The boy gave a lopsided grin, ruffling her hair.

"Anything for you, Luce."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** This was done for the Nalu Playlist event on tumblr! If you look up dabneelandheartfilibruh on tumblr tomorrow, you'll find a post with a bunch of nalu stuff made by a bunch of people, all of them inspired by a song! :D This fic is inspired by the song "Lightning" by Alex Goot. Go give it a listen! :D

 **"Lightning"**

 **Rated T.**

 **Summary: _She was lightning, impossible to catch. But he only wanted her._**

* * *

Lightning

Over a year had passed since the battle with Alvarez. A much-welcomed peace settled over Fiore as the nation scrambled to pick up the pieces. Everyone in Fairy Tail was still trying to adjust to the calm state of the world, something that they weren't used to considering they were always caught up in some sort of trouble. Now that they weren't busy fighting for their lives and going through emotionally scarring events, they had all the time in the world to delve into things they didn't usually have the chance to.

Natsu gazed across the guild to the bar where Lucy sat. With her chin propped on the palm of her hand, she leaned forward as she chatted to Mira. She was adorned in a typical miniskirt and crop top combo, her golden hair tied into a high ponytail. His fingers itched to run through it, knowing each strand felt like silk.

Those who knew Natsu knew that he wasn't much of a man with words. He'd much rather fight some dark mages than sit down and have a real conversation about his feelings. It was awkward and put him in a state of vulnerability he wasn't comfortable with, which was why he never acted on his feelings towards Lucy.

He knew it. The guild knew it. Hell, even Lucy probably knew it deep down. The whole world knew how he felt about Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

He'd only said it once aloud when he had a heart-to-heart with Gildarts after he went on his training trip. Even then, he could barely get the words out. His throat tightened, his face was set ablaze, and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

Since then, Natsu had buried those feelings to the depths of his being, hoping that he would never have to act on them. He loved his friendship with Lucy; he wouldn't want to risk it. However, his feelings for the blonde hadn't gone away, even after being separated for a year. And after everything with Zeref and Acnologia, they were only stronger and harder to hold back.

Now, after nearly dying a few times in their last battle, Natsu was actually wishing for some change in his relationship with Lucy. After her party when she won an award for her novel, Natsu was sure that things were going to evolve between them. She had just woken up after a drunken night and made it seem like she was going to confess. He followed with what he thought was appropriate. He leaned in for a kiss.

Only to have her freak out.

After that blow to his esteem, Natsu changed route and they never brought it up again.

Lucy wasn't ready for that step. She was shy when it came to romance, only able to indulge in it when it was between fictional characters. When it came to herself, she became a blushing, sputtering mess who stepped back rather than dive in.

Natsu wanted to wait until she was ready to make a move.

And it was tearing him apart.

Natsu thought he had lost Lucy in their last fight. He had woken up to find blood smeared over her face and her heart still. That was a big slap in the face that he needed to act on his feelings before he lost her.

But how long was Lucy going to need?

"Just make a move already, flame brain," Gray said. In all honestly, Natsu forget he was there.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about," he replied, turning his gaze towards his frenemy.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "There's no point tryin' to hide it. Just go tell her."

Natsu gazed at Lucy while she chatted to Mira. He wished that she would turn her head and give him one of those bright grins that lit up the whole room, or to call his name with her angelic voice. But that wasn't how their relationship worked. They only looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. They were constantly dancing around their feelings.

With a heavy sigh, Natsu stood up from the table.

"I'm headin' home. See you later," he told Gray. He didn't even bother telling Lucy or Happy that he was leaving. With his head hanging lower than usual, he was out the door, sure that his absence went unnoticed.

* * *

Natsu plopped on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. There wasn't anything for him to do when Happy or Lucy weren't there. Still, he needed to get away. He was tired of drowning in his thoughts about Lucy, all the while ogling her from afar.

He considered taking a nap, about to head to the bedroom when he heard the front door creak open. Expecting it to be Happy, he lifted his head with an apology at the tip of his tongue for leaving without telling him. The words died in his throat as he took notice of who was standing at the doorway.

"Lucy?" he called out, jolting into a sitting position.

The girl smiled at him, making his heart soar. He wondered if she knew just how powerful her smile was. It was so calming, able to bring Fiore's rowdiest dragon slayer to his knees. He was wrapped around her finger, and she probably didn't even know it.

"Hey, Natsu," she replied, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

Natsu inhaled deeply, indulging in the girl's sweet aroma. He was grateful she stopped wearing those strong perfumes she wore when they first met. He loved her natural scent.

"What're you doin' here?" Natsu asked after snapping out of his trance.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Lucy replied, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. "You left the guild so suddenly, and you didn't even tell me you were leaving. I was worried."

Warmth flooded through the boy's body as he swallowed thickly. Being around Lucy was so hard when she said those kinds of things so naturally. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest, his cheeks burning red.

"You noticed?" he asked.

Lucy arched a brow. "Of course I noticed. Are you okay, Natsu? You've been quiet all day, and you're usually never quiet." She scooted closer to him, their thighs flushed together as she gently pressed her hand to his cheek. "Your face is all red. Are you sick?"

Natsu stared into her eyes. They were filled with such concern. And her warm hand, so soft against his cheek; his mind felt like it was short-circuiting from the simple touch.

His hand moved on its own, sliding over hers and squeezing it gently. His keen ears took in the quiet inhale from the girl in front of him as he watched her eyes widen. Her cheeks turned pink. Using his other hand, he brushed a lock of her hair behind her face, his eyes drawn to her plump lips.

Nothing could compare to her. Not other girls, not fighting, not even magic. With her golden hair and her electric brown eyes, there wasn't a thing in the world that could hold a flame to his best friend. She was up in the atmosphere while everyone else was down on Earthland. She was lightning, impossible to catch.

But he only wanted her.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy choked out, her voice hushed.

A shiver ran through him as he watched her lips move as she said his name. He loved hearing her speak his name.

"You trust me, right?" he asked, meeting her gaze. Fire burned deep within his onyx orbs as he gave her hand another gentle squeeze.

Lucy only nodded in reply.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you," Natsu said, leaning slightly towards her. He knew he had to move slowly, lest he scare her off. She was like a deer, easily frightened when it came to stuff like this. He pressed his forehead against hers, her breath fanning his face. "I just need to try something."

He slowly leaned closer to her, his lips dangerously close to hers. He watched as Lucy's face was set ablaze and he could feel her fidgeting as he inched closer. Part of him told him to stop. The other part, the part that wanted all of her, told him to keep going.

He listened to the latter part of himself.

As his eyes slowly began to close, the last thing he saw was Lucy's mouth parting. His lips brushed against hers, a shiver running through his body. Her lips were soft, just as he pictured. Since she wasn't pushing him away or running off screaming, he ventured deeper, pushing his lips harder against hers and molding them together. She didn't move at first, but eventually, he could feel a slight pressure against his mouth.

Their movements were sloppy, both of them being inexperienced, but they soon got the hang of it. Natsu cupped the back of Lucy's head and pulled her closer to him. His body felt like it was on fire as he kissed her. He could actually feel her lips moving with his.

Lucy's arms snaked around his neck as she repositioned herself against him. Her legs wrapped around his torso as she sat on his lap. She tilted her head, allowing him access to venture deeper into her mouth. A low growl resonated in his throat as he lightly tugged on her lip with his teeth before he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He could faintly hear a startled squeak from Lucy, but instead of pulling away, she relaxed into him. His tongue swept through her mouth before finding hers. He pushed his tongue against hers, both of them finding a rhythm they could agree on.

Eventually, they broke apart, both of them gasping for air as they caught their breath. Their faces were flushed with heat as they studied each other. Natsu took in the hazy look in her eyes before moving his gaze down to her lips. Pride swelled in him as he could make out a slight swell of her lower lip.

"W-What was that for?" Lucy asked. Her voice was airy and alluring, almost driving him in for another passionate kiss.

Natsu shrugged. "I guess I just couldn't wait anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, I've been chasing after you every day, tryin' to make it obvious how I feel. I think you and I both know we aren't just friends, and I don't wanna act like we are anymore. I want _you,_ Lucy. I want all of you. And I know I said that we'd be together forever, but I can't wait for forever to come anymore. Watching you every day, it's tearin' me apart."

His heart felt like it was going to thrust out of his chest as he waited with suspense for Lucy's reply. He had no idea what she was going to say. Sure, they shared a kiss, but was that enough to get her to take the next step? Or would fear wrangle its way around her heart and keep her from diving in?

Finally, a smile broke out over Lucy's face.

"I'm tired of waiting too," she said. "I've wanted this for _so long._ But I thought after my party, you didn't want to take things further between us."

"I only backed off because you were freakin' out about it," Natsu replied with a smile. He took her hand in his. "I wanted to wait for you to be really ready. So, are you ready?"

Lucy nodded, the blush on her face deepening. "Yeah, I am. Are you?"

A chuckle slipped past his lips. "'Course I am, weirdo."

"So… It's official?"

"Yeah. It is," he answered, squeezing her hand. "Should we tell the guild?"

"Oh _hell no._ Not yet. Not until they suspect we're never going to happen so that none of them win from their stupid betting pool. They deserve it for making a bet around our lives!"

Natsu laughed, looping an arm around her shoulder. "Sounds good to me. Anyways, I'm starving. Wanna go back to the guild and get some food?"

"Sure!"

As Lucy moved to get up from the couch, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled away with a mischievous grin, proud at the blush he caused to spread across her cheeks and the hazy look in her eyes.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, heading to the door as Lucy chased after him, smacking his arm once she caught up. It was then that he knew that their relationship wouldn't change. Sure, they'd share kisses when no-one was looking, but they'd goof off just the same.

Natsu slid his hand in Lucy's. Intertwining their fingers, a jolt shot through his body at the fact that he could now do that whenever he pleased. It was official. He had done the impossible.

He caught lightning.

* * *

 **AN:** This was basically based off my hcs. I think both of them know damn well how they feel about each other at this point but didn't want to rush into anything. I also believe Lucy is the dense one and that she is super nervous when it comes to this stuff. Hope you guys liked it! :D And make sure to go check out what everyone else did for the Nalu Playlist! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Since getting 1000 followers on tumblr, I opened up requests on tumblr only! Here is the first one, just a very short drabble, for phoenix-before-the-flame! :D

 **"Cozy"**

 **Rated K**

 **Summary: _Natsu slips through Lucy's window for a night of cuddles._**

* * *

Cozy

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she heard her window creak open above her bed. She didn't need to turn and look to know who it was inviting themselves into her home in the wee hours of the night. A gust of wind washed over her as he jumped through the window, landing just beside the bed.

With her mind still muddled after just waking up, Lucy didn't bother to remind Natsu that he wasn't supposed to break in through her window. She knew that he wouldn't listen anyways. After being friends with him for years, she'd long since accepted his presence next to her nearly every night.

It wasn't like she truly minded. He was like her own little heater. And it helped to know that he didn't break into just anyone's houses. No, he only broke into hers.

A smile ghosted her face as she felt the covers being lifted. Natsu gently climbed into bed, giving an inch of space between them as he settled.

Lucy had mixed feelings towards that inch of space. On the one hand, she was grateful for it. She knew that if one of them were to cross the unspoken boundary, her relationship with Natsu would be changed forever. They were more than friends, less than lovers. That was how it'd always been, and it was probably going to stay that way whether she wanted it to or not.

On the other hand, she had dreamt of resting her head over his chest while he held her in his arms many times. She could only imagine his warm hands wrapped around her, and their limbs tangled in a ball of comfort.

Once Natsu finished settling in, Lucy became very aware of his presence. He must've thought that she was sleeping since he hadn't said a word yet. Pulling her mind out of the hazy fog it had been in thanks to just waking up, she flipped onto her other side to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to break into my apartment?" she asked, her voice hushed.

Natsu momentarily startled but relaxed at the sight of her smile. It was bright enough to light up the dark room.

"I didn't know you were awake," he said, laying on his side to face her.

"Well, I am. And now I'm telling you to go."

"Oh, c'mon. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Natsu's lips curled up into a carefree grin, causing Lucy's stomach to flutter. That damn smile was always the one to do her in. He must've known the power behind it. He could easily have her, and the rest of the world, wrapped around his finger with it.

Natsu lifted his hand and brushed a lock of her hair behind her. His onyx eyes, so deep and inviting, pierced her soul as they bore into hers. They gazed into each other's eyes, their breaths fanning each other's faces.

There was something about their muted setting that seemed so romantic to Lucy. With the moonlight peeking through her curtains and washing over Natsu's face, she took him all in. His bangs were flat against his forehead and his chin was tucked beneath his scarf. The carefree grin from before had morphed into something more serious, making her inwardly swoon.

"Do you really want me to go?" Natsu asked, his voice quiet in the night.

Lucy's gut coiled at the raspy edge of his voice. The words that were on the tip of her tongue disappeared, leaving her to shake her head.

No, she didn't want him to go.

The carefree grin from before popped back onto his face as he smiled at her.

"Good, because I'm tired as hell," he said. "I wasn't gonna leave anyways."

"It's a good thing I never want you to leave then," Lucy replied, peeking up at him through her lashes. She could make out the pink dusting his cheeks thanks to the moonlight. Cracking a yawn, she scooted closer to him, finally getting rid of that damned gap. Perhaps she wasn't thinking straight thanks to her deliriousness, but at the moment, she didn't care if her relationship with Natsu changed. If anything, she welcomed it with open arms as long as it meant she could lay by his side like this every night.

Luckily, Natsu didn't comment on her newfound courage. Instead, he slid his arm underneath her head, allowing her to rest on him. With his other hand, he gently traced his fingers over her shoulder.

Lucy's eyes grew heavy as she snuggled closer to him, indulging in his warmth. With a pleased hum, she laid her head on his chest and snaked her leg over his, wringing them together. She could hear Natsu's heartbeat clear as day, proof that they had survived yet another one of Fairy Tail's debacles.

Natsu cracked a yawn as he ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. It was smooth as silk. He could feel Lucy's leg tangled around his, her fingers splayed against his stomach, and her lips curled into a smile on his chest. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of honey and lavender thanks to her shampoo. It was heavenly. He rested his hand on her back, rubbing soft circles over her shirt.

"G'night, Lucy," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Natsu," she mumbled in reply.

She listened to the pounding of his heart and dozed off to sleep, entangled with him underneath the covers, just as she had always dreamed of.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** This is for the star dress collaboration in the Kuroshironeko server! Basically, we all chose a star dress and wrote some smut inspired by it. ;D Mine is Capricorn! Hope you guys like! :D Also, bmarvels gave me the hilarious title. Tied up and _horny,_ get it? Cuz Capricorn has horns. I love it.

 **"Tied Up and Horny"**

 **Rated M for smut.**

 **Summary: _Restraining Natsu to a chair and cutting off his magic, Lucy interrogates him for information the best way she knows how._**

* * *

Tied Up and Horny

Lucy gave a pleasant sigh, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. Wiping some of the steam off her mirror, the girl smiled at herself. It was something that she always did after a shower in a way to boost confidence, and a long, steamy shower was just what she needed after their last job.

Lucy and the rest of her team were sent to Oak Town to find out who was starting fires all over the place. The culprit always managed to flee the crime without leaving a speck of a clue behind, which meant they had to do some hard interrogating once they narrowed the suspects down. After fighting a group of bandits and troublemakers, they took them back to an investigation room, chained them up with restraints that cut off their magic, and let Erza handle the rest. It only took a couple of minutes for the red headed demon to wrangle the truth out of the arsonist. But after all of the fighting, Lucy had worked up quite a sweat, which was why she indulged herself in a nearly hour-long shower.

The girl stepped out of the bathroom, a bellow of steam following behind. There was nothing better than a cup of cold milk after a hot shower. Making her way into the kitchen, she went to open the fridge when a pair of warm hands squeezed her thighs and pulled her against something firm.

Lucy squealed, glancing over her shoulder to find Natsu giving her a shit-eating grin. He had pulled her back against him.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, his eyes glazing over her. His eyes zeroed in on a drop of water rolling down her neck. His tongue darted out, licking his lips.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, very aware of the hard feeling prodding her bum. "What are you doing here? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The boy cackled, finally releasing his hold on her. "Happy wanted to flirt with Charle, so I came here to check up on you. You've been in the shower _forever!"_

"It was only a couple minutes."

"In what world was that a couple minutes?"

Lucy waved him off, continuing her pursuit for a glass of milk. Opening the fridge, she buzzed in excitement, searching for the jug.

Only to find that it was missing.

"What happened to all the milk? There was a full jug just yesterday!" she whined, planting her hands on her hips.

Natsu tensed, feigning a grin as he shrugged. "I-I don't know. You must've drank it all!" If there was one thing he knew about Lucy, it was that she took her weird, post-shower traditions seriously. There was no way in hell he was going to let her find out that he drank all the milk because Gray bet him he couldn't finish the jug in less than a minute. Especially when he lost the bet.

Lucy arched a brow, turning to face her boyfriend. The sweat dripping down his forehead and his jittery demeanor gave it away. Something was up.

"I didn't drink it all," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! That's why you're acting funny! Admit it!"

"No way! You have no proof!"

Lucy glared at him. Her eyes darted towards the table where her keys rested. Natsu followed her gaze, a grin spread over his face.

"Oh? You wanna fight about it?" he asked. He lit his fists up in flames. "Sounds good to me! It's been a while since we sparred! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy snatched her keys. "I'm going to make you admit that you drank all the milk!" Placing a key to her chest, a light enveloped her body. As it died down, she was left adorning Capricorn's Star Dress.

Natsu's groin twitched in excitement as he glazed his eyes over her form, starting at the choker around her neck that went down to her ample breasts. They were practically spilling out of the small cups that were meant to cover them. His eyes followed the path of her dress, which delved between her legs and showed off a hefty amount of her creamy skin. The shades, the thigh-high boots, and the horns also stirred a hunger within him.

"Quit staring at me like that," Lucy said. She was all too familiar with that gleam in his eyes. It always made her weak in the legs and led to them clumsily making their way to the bed where he would bend her over and make her his. But not this time. This was a battle for justice!

Natsu's lips curled upwards into a smirk. "How about you come over here and make me?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him before lunging towards him. With Capricorn's Star Dress, her strength was only enhanced a little bit compared to Taurus' form. However, it did give her one drastic advantage…

Natsu found this form hot as hell. And she was going to make sure she used that to her advantage.

Natsu dodged every attack that came his way, also making sure to avoid any furniture. Her apartment wasn't the most ideal place for a sparring match, but hey, he wasn't one to care. Especially when he got to watch Lucy break a sweat.

He always loved watching Lucy fight. Watching her kicking ass and taking names, not to mention how fluid her movements were. It always made his stomach coil with excitement.

As Lucy threw a punch his way, Natsu caught her wrist with ease, leaning towards her and giving her a smug grin.

"Looks like I'm gonna win this round, Luce," he teased. His eyes darted towards her chest, where her breasts were deliciously pushed together thanks to the tight dress she wore. Oh how he wished to push his face between them and help himself.

Lucy bit back a smirk, watching as Natsu got distracted. That slipup was all she needed to gain the upper hand. Snatching her hand out of his grasp, she dropped to the floor and swept his legs out from under him.

Natsu yelped and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Before he could recover, Lucy skillfully cracked her whip and wrapped it around his arms. She tightened it, making sure that he couldn't escape. Well, he could always burn it off, but she knew he wouldn't do that to her favorite whip.

Especially since he loved when she used it in the bedroom.

Lucy glanced around the room, her eyes finding the object she was looking for on the table. Dragging Natsu to the chair by the table, she sat him on it. She grabbed the chains that they used on their last job- the ones that stripped away a person's magic- and chained his arms behind the chair and his ankles its legs. Once she was finished, she stepped away to admire her work.

Natsu sat grumpily in the chair, a pout resting on his face. He was never one for losing. But the battle wasn't over yet! He still hadn't admitted to drinking the rest of her milk, and he'd be damned if he gave in now just because of some lousy chains.

Lucy stood in front of him, planting her hands over her hips. She glared at him through her sunglasses.

"Care to tell me the truth now, Natsu?" she asked.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" he shot back in defiance.

Lucy smirked at him, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Raising one leg, she propped it next to him on the chair, her Star Dress slipping between the gap between her legs and nearly giving Natsu a peek at her underwear.

"You sure about that?" she said.

Natsu swallowed thickly, his eyes staring at the area where her dress started to slip. His groin twitched in excitement, wishing that the dress would move some more and show him what kind of underwear the Star Dress came with.

Shaking his head, Natsu fortified himself and forced his gaze upwards to meet Lucy's.

"I didn't drink it," he lied, giving her a teasing grin.

Lucy's brows slanted in annoyance, but she recovered smoothly. "Oh yeah? We'll see how long you can keep that charade up."

Kneeling in front of him, Lucy brought her fingers to the hem of his pants. The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a coy grin as she felt Natsu tense under her touch and saw him gulp. That was just the reaction she was looking for.

Sliding his pants down his legs, she let them fall around his ankles in a heap. Eyeing the tent formed in his boxers, she licked her lips.

"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" Natsu choked out. His groin was throbbing in excitement, and he wasn't sure how long he'd hold up. His confidence in winning was beginning to go down the drain.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy chirped in reply. She traced her fingers up his thighs and over the thin layer of his boxers. Every time she got close to his bulge, she changed directions to keep him wanting more. It was exhilarating to have the power. She was going to use all of it.

"Want to tell me what happened to the milk now?" Lucy asked, peeking up at him.

Natsu shook his head quickly. He wasn't going to lose! "No way!"

Lucy shrugged. "Okay."

She slid her hand over his bulge and freed his cock through the hole of his boxers. It sprung free, its length bringing a hungry gleam to her eyes. Tracing her finger over his shaft, she watched him shudder from her touch.

"What about now?"

"N-Never!"

Lucy wrapped her hands around his length, her fingers smoothing over its vein. She had always loved the velvety texture of his skin. She began to lightly pump up and down, keeping her grip loose to warm up.

Not wanting him to enjoy it too much- this was an interrogation, after all- Lucy stopped her movements, leaving him thirsty for more.

"Lucy," Natsu gritted out, his voice dark and low. "Let me out of these chains."

"Are you going to admit that you drank all the milk?"

"No!"

"Then nope," Lucy said with a shrug.

Her gaze fell back to his cock, her tongue poking out to wet her lips. Leaning over him on her knees, Lucy grabbed his shaft with her hand and pulled his cock closer to her. She pressed her lips against his shaft, leaving butterfly kisses.

She could feel Natsu shaking in his seat. It was driving him crazy.

Lucy's tongue darted out, sliding over his shaft. She could hear a soft groan slip past Natsu's lips as she worked her tongue on him. She kissed the tip before opening her mouth and sliding his length inside.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, shaking the chair. "Let me out already!"

Lucy ignored him, continuing with the task at hand. Tightening her mouth around his shaft, she bobbed her head up and down, stretching his sensitive skin with each movement. She moved slowly and didn't push his cock in too deep, knowing that he would burst if she did. She couldn't have that happening.

Natsu groaned, trying to thrust his hips so that he could go deeper within her mouth. She was toying with him. He knew that. And it was working.

"Lucy, this is your last chance-!"

She tugged on him hard before removing her mouth with a pop. Her lips curled into a victorious grin. "Or what? You're all chained up, Natsu. The ball's in my court."

Lucy was about to resume her oral ministrations when another thought came to mind. Leaning over him, she pressed his cock between her breasts and squeezed them together.

Natsu went still as a rock, watching as Lucy continued to massage her breasts around his dick. That had always been a fantasy of his, and it was exceeding his expectations by far. Just watching her large mounds moving against him was driving him wild.

A low growl resonated deep in his throat. His hands balled into tight fists behind him as Lucy brought him closer and closer to the edge of climax. His breaths were ragged, his toes curling from sheer ecstasy.

"You know," Lucy's voice called out to him. He tore his eyes away from the delicious sight of her pleasing him to meet her gaze. A mischievous grin rested on her face as she stopped her movements, leaving him on the brink of climax. "If you just admit what happened, I'll let you finish. And I'll let you finish _however_ you want." As if trying to make her point clear, she squeezed his cock between her breasts once more.

"Lucy," he panted out, narrowing his eyes at her. "You're startin' a war that you don't wanna start."

Lucy angled her head to the side, propping her finger under his chin and lifting his gaze. "Oh, Natsu. Don't you know? It's not a war if its one-sided." She sighed, her eyes traveling towards his cock. "Guess we'll have to keep doing this the hard way."

Lucy was about to slide his cock between her breasts again when there was a sudden clink. In the blink of an eye, she was tackled back onto the floor as Natsu hovered over her and caged her between his arms and legs. He pinned her arms above her head. Her eyes were wide, mouth parted as she stared up at him.

"H-How did you escape!?" she asked, her voice shrill.

Natsu gave her a sly grin, leaning his face closer to hers. "C'mon, Luce. You really think a couple of chains are gonna keep me away from you? I don't need my magic to get out of those."

"Then why didn't you break out right away?"

"You kidding? I got to just sit back and watch you pleasure me, like hell I'm gonna pass that up."

"Why are you stopping now then?"

Natsu tightened his hold on her wrists, his eyes dropping down to her breasts. "I got tired of being the only one gettin' teased. It's time to return the favor."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply when Natsu crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her legs around his torso, bringing him against her. His lips left hers, only to find purchase on her neck. He sucked on her flesh fervently, leaving red marks in his wake.

Natsu pulled away, a proud grin resting on his face as he studied the hickeys.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wear my scarf for a while," he said.

"I don't care," Lucy replied, her voice airy. Her arms snaked around his neck, bringing him down onto her again.

Natsu's cock slid over the thin fabric of her Star Dress. Rolling his hips against her, he bit his lip to keep from groaning. After being on the edge of climax for the past twenty minutes, it was getting hard to hold back.

Lucy raked her fingers over Natsu's back as she grinded against him. The warmth he provided was enough to make her gut coil instantly. Still, as great as that was, her back was starting to burn from the friction between her and the carpet.

"Why don't we take this to the bed," Lucy suggested. "And no more teasing. I want you in me _now."_

Natsu didn't need to be told twice. Sure, he wanted to get some payback after her teasing from earlier, but he also wanted to hear her screaming his name. He picked both of them up, his hands on her bum as he carried her towards the bed. He plopped onto the end of the bed, sitting her on his lap. His cock was firm within her folds, this time her dress out of the way. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"The Star Dress doesn't come with underwear?" he asked.

"No. I don't usually use my Star Dress straight out the shower," she replied. "Now hurry up and put it in me because I have been waiting for this moment all day."

Natsu grinned at her impatience before grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up a bit so he could position himself. Slowly lowering her on him, he felt his shaft slide against her wet folds and into her entrance. He was about to thrust deeper in her when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah. I drank the milk by the way. Now come take your frustration out on me."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** This was a request from cryptickulot on tumblr. :)

 **"What Were You Thinking?"**

 **Rated T.**

 **Summary: _After putting herself in harm's way to save Natsu, Lucy wakes up to an earful from the irate dragon slayer._**

* * *

What Were You Thinking?

Lucy clutched her arm, watching as Natsu fought a group of bandits on his own. Even though they weren't as strong as him, their sheer numbers alone were giving him trouble. It didn't help that the enemy was smart enough to send their troops in waves so that one group would always follow another after being defeated.

She gnawed on her lower lip. At this rate, he was going to run out of energy. There wasn't any fire around for him to consume, and it wasn't like she could make any herself. With his devasting flames that could lay waste to anything it came in contact with, she was surprised that the enemies kept challenging him. They should've been running with their tails between their legs!

Staggering to her feet, Lucy wobbled towards Natsu in an attempt to help. She had already run out of magical power, barely even able to walk. Still, she couldn't just sit back and watch as Natsu carried the burden on his shoulders. She couldn't stand to see him get hurt.

Just as she was approaching Natsu, she saw one of the bandits brandish a dagger. He used his magic to camouflage into the background, allowing him to sneak towards Natsu. The dragon slayer could've easily been able to smell him coming, but while dealing with everyone coming at him all at once, there was no way he was going to be able to dodge.

Mustering whatever energy Lucy had left, she made a mad dash towards the bandit, throwing herself in harm's way. She jumped between him and Natsu, wincing as the blade pierced her side. A pained cry slipped past her lips as the attacker withdrew his blade, crimson blood splattering against the pavement. Falling, the girl pressed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. Tears pricked her eyes as it stung.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice called out.

With blurry vision, she looked up to find Natsu's body engulfed in flames. He fought with more tenacity, bringing the villains to their knees. As her eyes began to droop closed, she heard Gray and Erza shouting as they ran up to them.

Then she lost consciousness.

* * *

As sunlight filtered through the cracks of her curtains, Lucy's eyes finally fluttered open. Groaning, she pressed a hand to her throbbing head. She moved to sit up, only to hiss in pain as she had reopened her wound.

"Lay down," a low voice demanded. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

Looking to her bedside, Lucy found Natsu sitting in one of the kitchen chairs he pulled up to the bed. Happy was dozing away in his lap.

"Natsu!" the girl exclaimed, a bright grin bubbling up to her lips. "You're safe! Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, I'm safe alright," Natsu replied, his brows furrowing as the corners of his lips tugged downwards into a disapproving frown. "What the hell were you thinking, Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Why the hell did you take the hit?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side, confused. Was he really mad at her? "I did it to save you!"

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Natsu sneered, his voice sharp enough to startle Happy awake.

Happy glanced between the two. Their brows were slanted in anger, and after having to hear Natsu complain for the past day, he knew just what they were arguing about. It was going to get ugly. Without saying a word, the exceed flew straight out the window before he could get caught in the crossfire.

Now that Happy was gone, Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu.

"I know that you didn't _ask_ me to, but it doesn't change the fact that I had to do it," Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think you had to do that?" Natsu asked, bewildered by her answer.

"Because you were too busy fighting! You wouldn't have noticed! If I didn't step in, he would've stabbed you, probably in a worse spot than he stabbed me!"

Natsu shot up from his seat, knocking the chair back. "None of that matters, Lucy!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!? You could have died!"

" _You_ could have died!" Natsu shouted, loud enough to make Lucy flinch. His face was etched with fury as he continued, "What if you miscalculated your jump and he ended up stabbing one of your vital organs? Did you even calculate your jump? What if he stabbed you in the heart, Lucy? You'd be dead!"

Natsu panted, blinking back tears as he stared at the blonde in front of him. Her head hung low as she fisted the blankets.

"I just wanted to save you for once," she mumbled, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What?"

She whirled a tearful gaze onto him. "I wanted to save you, okay? Do you know how many times you've saved me? You're such a hypocrite, you know that? Anytime there's something dangerous, you're always putting yourself in front of me! Or when someone is trying to hurt me, you fight them and get hurt instead!"

"Lucy-!"

"No, don't! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to see you get hurt? You're my partner, my best friend, and so much more. You're everything to me, Natsu, and _that's_ why I jumped in the way and that's why I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I needed to!"

Natsu's fists trembled at his sides. "I don't want you doin' that for me, Lucy!"

"And why the hell not?" she shot back, eyes shining with defiance.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt again!" he shouted. His shoulders rose each time he panted. The dam that kept his tears at bay finally broke. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the tears cascading down his cheeks.

Lucy's brows shot up. "Again? What do you mean?"

Natsu's voice shook as he answered, "Th-That time when we were in Crocus, and Rogue tried to kill you. He _did_ kill you."

Her lips immediately curled into a frown. That was a day she'd never forget. "Natsu, he didn't-!"

"I tried to catch the knife or at least jump in the way, but I… I wasn't fast enough, Lucy. Next thing I saw was your blood. I lost you right in front of my eyes because your future-self jumped in front of the way. I _never_ wanted to see anything like that again, but here we are… And this time it's my fault."

Lucy choked back a sob as she shook her head. "That's not true, Natsu. It isn't your fault at all." Patting the bed, she gestured for him to take a seat beside her. Once he did, she took his hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. "Let's recount all of the times you saved me, shall we?"

"Lucy-"

"No, come on. Let's do it. There was that time when we first met, and you saved me from Bora. Then there was that time on Galuna Island when Sherry dropped acid over the village. There was the time with Phantom Lord. Oh, and we can't forget all of the times on Tenrou, the battle with Tartarus, the war against Alvarez, and every other moment in between. You may not have been able to save my future-self, but you've saved me countless of times."

Natsu wiped his sleeve over his eyes. "It's not good enough. I should've saved you back then, too."

"You did. By defeating Rogue, you gave me my future back. Because of you, I've been able to share so many memories with you, Happy, and everyone else." She squeezed his hands, giving him a wet smile. "I will always be grateful for that, which is why I really wanted to return the favor and save you for once."

Natsu playfully scoffed. "For once? Luce, you're savin' our asses all the time. Too many times to even count. Seriously, you're strong as hell."

Warmth crept up to the girl's cheeks, her smile deepening. "So, are we okay now?"

He slung an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, we're okay. Sorry about yellin' at you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for reminding you of what happened back at Crocus. Though, I can't say that I won't jump in the way to save you again. I'll always try to save you, and I'm sure you'll do the same for me."

"'Course I will. Now, c'mon. We should probably let Happy know we didn't kill each other."

Lucy blinked once, then twice. "Umm, in case you've forgotten, I can't exactly leave bed."

Natsu chuckled. "Oh, right. I forgot. Ehh, he'll come back to check on us eventually. In the meantime, you wanna play some games? I can bring them to the bed."

"Sure. But first…" Lucy leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, she smiled at him. "I love you, Natsu."

He mirrored her expression. "I love you too, Luce. Now c'mon. It's time I finally kick your ass at this game."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Hello! :D This is what I wrote for the big bang event on tumblr! I wrote the story and spriggantail drew art for it! :D Go check it out because there are like 3 different pieces and I love them all. Anyways, hope you like the story! :D

 **"Run"**

 **Rated K.**

 **Summary: _Lucy goes to throw eggs at her ex's house and finds someone else is already doing it. She joins the strange, pink-haired boy and gets to know him in the process._**

* * *

Run!

Lucy parked down the street, just for safe measure. Taking a deep breath, she threw her black hoodie on to cover her golden locks of hair, which would only serve to help identify her if left exposed. She couldn't have that happen. Not when what she was doing was technically illegal.

Stashing her wallet in the glovebox, she grabbed the carton of eggs that was sitting on the passenger seat. She turned on her phone's flashlight, for she needed to make sure she got the right house. Taking another deep breath to calm her jittery nerves, the girl mustered up some courage before swinging the car door open and heading out into the night.

Lucy Heartfilia was a good person. More than good, actually. She was exceptional. She had straight A's, never missed a class, and spread kindness through every person she met. But tonight, she was going to channel her inner rebel for some revenge. Tonight, she was going to egg someone's house.

Not just anyone's house. Her ex-boyfriend's house. The sleazy dude deserved it after everything he had done.

Clutching the carton of eggs to her chest, Lucy kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was around. It was nearly two in the morning, so the chances of someone going on a stroll were slim to none. So far, the odds were in her favor.

As Lucy approached the correct house at the corner of the street, her heart dropped to her stomach as she saw someone else. They were clad in similar clothing as her, black sweats and a black hoodie that shadowed over their face and hid their features.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. What kind of person goes out at that time of night in all black clothing? Only murderers do that!

 _Then again, I'm out here…"_

But that was different. She was there for justice! This person, she had no idea what they were doing.

Swallowing thickly, the girl was about to turn and head back to her car. Perhaps she could get revenge a different way. A less dangerous way that wouldn't get her in trouble.

But then the person turned towards her.

Lucy stifled a scream, willing her legs to turn back and run. To just run to her car and get the hell out of there.

"Shit," she heard the person mutter. It was a boy judging from their voice.

Lucy shivered in her spot, sweat dripping down her face. Her stomach felt like a washing machine as the person began to walk towards her. Unfortunately, Lucy wasn't a fight or flight type of person. She was the kind of person who froze in times like these. All she could do was watch as the boy approached.

He stopped just in front of her. Lucy couldn't make out any of his features thanks to it being nearly pitch black, along with his hoodie shadowing over his face.

 _Great, if he hurts me, now I won't be able to identify him."_

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. If the guy was going to kill her, she'd rather not watch.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, shocking her.

Lucy opened her eyes, peering at him again. At his rude tone of voice, the fear that had consumed her before was replaced with irritation. Glaring back at him, she shot back, "Who the hell are _you?"_

"That's none of your business!" the boy replied, looking over his shoulders. "Just get the hell out of here! And don't tell anyone you saw someone here!"

"So you are a killer?" Lucy asked, her brows drooping in concern as she took a fearful step back.

"What the hell? Of course I'm not a killer! Why would you think that?"

"You just said-!"

"I'm not a killer! I'm just egging someone's house!"

Lucy closed her mouth, her eyes growing wide. Sure enough, glancing down at his hands, she found an egg resting in one of them rather than the gun she was imagining.

"No way," she breathed out. "Me too."

"What?"

"Me too!" Lucy showed him the carton of eggs.

"No way! That's awesome!"

Lucy pointed her flashlight at the house she was going to target. There were already some egg remnants splattered over the wood frames. She turned towards him.

"Wait, why are you egging this house? Do you know Dan too?" she asked.

"Nope. I lost a bet and as punishment, I'm supposed to egg this entire street and try not to get caught."

"Well, you chose a stupid time to do that then."

"Oi! You're out here too, you know!"

"That's because I know Dan and his schedule. He's out right now. But with everyone else, I'm sure they'll be home sleeping, and throwing an egg at their house will just wake them up. You need to do it while they're at work."

The boy brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it as he gave an awkward chuckle. "Huh. Guess I didn't think about that." He glanced towards the house. "So, wanna join me?"

"Okay!"

Lucy set down the carton of eggs on the pavement. Opening it, she grabbed some ammunition. Her heart pounded in her chest, a wave of excitement rushing over her. She'd never done anything like this before, and once she was done, she was never going to do it again. It just wasn't her scene.

Looking over her shoulders to make sure nobody else was around, the girl chucked an egg at Dan's house, wincing as she heard it crack against his door. It was fun, but also terrifying at the same time. It was exhilarating.

A giddy laugh slipped past the girl's lips as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Wow. This is actually kind of fun," she said, turning towards her partner in crime.

"It is, huh?" he replied. He threw an egg at the house again. "So, what's your name?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to know who I'm breaking the law with."

She giggled. "I'm Lucy. And you are?"

"Natsu! Nice to meet ya, Luigi!"

"It's _Lucy!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Lucy, Luigi, sounds the same to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Grabbing another egg, she furrowed her brows as she threw it as hard as she could at the door. It landed on the doorknob, bringing a grin to her face. Next time Dan went to open his door, his hand would land on the slimy yolk. " _He deserves it."_

"So, why're you egging this dude's house?" Natsu asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Lucy shrugged. "He deserves it."

"What'd he do?"

"He's my ex. He cheated on me."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Lucy replied, waving him off. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed he cheated on me. You shouldn't cheat on anyone. But we weren't together that long so it doesn't sting that much."

"Then why are you doing this?" Natsu asked.

"Because the girl he cheated on me with is a girl I know from school. She's one of the sweetest girls I know, and once she found out he was cheating on the both of us, she was devastated. Turns out they were together longer than we were, so her feelings ran pretty deep. I'm doing this for her. She didn't ask me to, but the guy deserves it."

"He sure does," Natsu replied, throwing three eggs at once. All of them landed on the window. "You don't think he'll blame you for it if he calls the cops?"

"If he does, I'll just tell them I saw you doing it."

"Oi! That's just evil!"

"I'm kidding!" Lucy replied, followed by a soft giggle. "Dan won't go to the cops. He hates them. Not to mention there are a lot of people that hate him, he won't be able to pin it on me."

"Hope you're right about that," Natsu replied. "I can't afford a ticket, and I especially can't afford goin' to jail over a few eggs."

A content silence fell over the two as they continued to throw eggs at the house. Every crack against the wood frames made Lucy feel a little bit better. She'd never been cheated on before now, but it wasn't a good feeling, no matter how serious she was with Dan. Revenge was sweet.

And enacting her plan of revenge with an interesting guy at her side was just extra icing on the cake.

"So, do you go to school?" Natsu asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I go to Magnolia University," she answered.

"Same here! Whatcha majoring in?"

"Creative Writing. What about you?"

"I'm a STEM major."

"Seriously?" Lucy turned towards him, her mouth parted wide. "You don't strike me as the type."

"How so?" Natsu asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I just figured STEM majors are stuck studying all the time and not out breaking the law."

"Ehh, well, studying's not really my thing. Breaking the law usually isn't either, but dares and bets are. I'm just really good at math and science, and my friend told me I should just get my major and then I'll be able to get any job I want."

"Sounds smart enough."

"What about you? You write stories?"

Warmth traveled to Lucy's cheeks. "Uhh, yeah."

"You should let me read one!"

Lucy arched a brow. Was he implying that he wanted to hang out after this whole fiasco? Her blush deepened. She wouldn't oppose to that. However…

"Nope. My friend is going to be my first reader," she said. Picking up another egg, she aimed for a part of Dan's house that hadn't been marked yet. "But if you want, I can lend you some other books that I like."

"Nah," Natsu replied with a shrug. "I'm not really into reading. I just wanted to read yours."

Lucy was glad that it was dark out. Otherwise, her tomato-red face would have been visible.

"W-Well, too bad." She chucked another egg. "So, what was that bet you lost anyways?"

Natsu snorted. "I was at the pub with my friends- you know the one downtown, Fairy Tail? I was there and my friend Gray dared me to get this one girl's number."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "Somethin' about my eating habits disgusted her, so she turned me down."

" _Eating habits?"_ Lucy thought, trying to imagine someone with bad enough table manners that would prevent them from getting a date. "I'm sorry you got turned down."

"Ehh, I'm not," he replied. "I wouldn't wanna go on a date just because of some bet anyways. Especially with some random girl I don't even know." He turned to her, and the only thing she could see beneath his hoodie was a wide grin. "Thanks to me losin' that bet, I got to meet you and end up egging this guy's house!"

A bright smile spread across her face. "Then I'm happy you lost. Now I have a partner in crime. Literally."

"Yep! How old is my partner in crime, by the way?"

"Twenty. What about you?"

"Twenty-one. Ha, I'm older!"

Lucy nudged him playfully. "Don't get so cocky, it's only by one year."

"Listen, kid-!"

Lucy slapped his arm. "I'm not a kid!"

Natsu cackled, his mischievous laughter filling the air. Lucy couldn't help but join in, his laughter contagious. It wasn't too high, nor too low. It was just right.

Talking to Natsu was easy. Even though they knew next to nothing about each other, she felt like she had known him her whole life. He was down-to-earth, funny, and had a personality that made her want to get to know him even better.

She hoped he would ask her out by the end of the night.

As Lucy was about to throw another egg, a blinding light appeared as a car turned the corner right next to them. Squinting at the car, her stomach dropped to the ground as she recognized it to belong to a certain ex of hers.

"Shit," Lucy muttered. "That's Dan."

"What!?" Natsu replied, whipping his head towards the car, in which a man started to climb out.

"Who are you guys?" Dan asked, taking slow step towards them. "Wait, are those eggs? Are you egging my house?"

"What do we do?" Natsu whispered to her.

"It's simple," she replied. "Run!"

Grabbing his hand, she made a dash towards the end of the street. Turned out she could be a flight kind of person as long as she had someone with her. Her heart thrashed around in her chest, partly due to the warm hand locked with hers, but mainly because of the man that was chasing after them. At least Dan wasn't much of a runner.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"My car! We're getting the hell out of here!" she answered. "There it is!"

Reaching the car, Lucy let go of his hand to go to the driver's door. She unlocked the car for them, sliding into her seat and locking the doors once Natsu was settled. She could see Dan charging towards the car in the rearview mirror. Her hands shook trying to jiggle the key into the ignition before Dan reached them, otherwise he would recognize her.

"Uhh, feel free to speed it up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm trying! My hand won't stop shaking!" she shot back.

Natsu groaned before taking her hand in his. His large hand covered her smaller one, guiding it steadily towards the ignition. Once it was in, she quickly turned key, bringing the car to life.

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted, flooring it just as Dan reached the bumper. The tires screeched across the pavement as the two made their escape. As Dan's form slowly started to disappear from the rearview mirror, a boisterous laugh slipped past her lips in excitement. "We did it, Natsu! We-!"

Glancing over at the boy, she found him slouched over and giving hushed groans and occasional whimpers.

"Natsu?" she asked, her voice laced in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Motion… sickness," he answered, followed by another whimper.

Lucy blanched. "Motion sickness? Are you serious?" He nodded. "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard."

"Shut up."

Lucy turned on the carlight to see how he was holding up. Glancing over at him, she could see that his face was pale and dotted with sweat beneath his hood. His cheeks were puffed out, a sign that he was going to throw up any second.

A shrill squeal escaped Lucy's mouth as she shoved her hand against Natsu's cheek and pushed him towards the window.

"Don't throw up in my car!" she shouted.

Rolling down the window, she peeked at Natsu and watched as he stuck his head out the window. His hood flew back in the wind, revealing pink tufts of hair. Her eyes went wide, her mouth parting slightly.

"You have pink hair," she said absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Natsu grumbled in reply. His voice was strained from his sickness. "Probably another reason I got turned down for that date. People aren't really a fan."

"I-I like it."

"You do?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Lucy nodded, ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks. "Pink is my favorite color."

Natsu's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "What about you? I haven't had the chance to get a good look at you yet. Are you bald or something?"

"Oh, right. And _no_ I'm not bald, idiot." Lucy brought her hand up to her hood before taking it off. Natsu's eyes went wide. "Yeah, I'm just a blonde." She'd heard enough blonde jokes to last a lifetime. She figured he might as well get them out now.

"Your hair isn't just blonde. It's golden!"

She flushed, keeping her eyes on the road. "Th-Thanks. So, where do you live? I need your address so I can drop you off."

Natsu opened his mouth to reply when his eyes grew to the size of golf-balls. Shoving his head out the window, he hurled what felt like all of his insides. Lucy screamed.

"You actually barfed! It's illegal to throw up out of a car window while driving!" she cried.

"Well then… that's two illegal things we did tonight," Natsu replied, his head hanging out the window.

"Forget it! I'll just bring you over to my place!"

"Wow, Luce. Shouldn't you at least ask me on a date first?"

"Don't joke about dates after throwing up!"

They drove in a content silence until Natsu spoke next.

"You know, I never finished my punishment for the bet," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, peeking at him.

"I was supposed to egg the entire street, but we only got Dan's."

"Who cares? I think egging one house is good enough! I'm sure your friends will understand."

"Nope. They won't. Only way I can think of getting out of another punishment is managing to get a date like I was supposed to."

Lucy glanced towards him. "Oh? With that girl from before?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks starting to match his hair. "I'm sure they'd accept any girl. So, what do you say? Wanna go on a date, Luce?"

Lucy's cheeks were set ablaze. "A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I don't want to go on a date just to get you out of your punishment."

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Luuucy! That was just my attempt to be smooth and you ruined it! Of course that's not why I'm asking you out, weirdo!"

"Oh. Then yes! I'd love to go on a date with you, Natsu."

The two shared an eager grin. Their night was crazy, to say the least. To think that such a good thing could come out of getting cheated on and losing a bet made them think that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I originally wanted to write this for nalu week, but I didn't make it in time lol. Still, I loved the idea and I wanted to write it, so here it is! This story is like a Fruits Basket crossover, nalu style! Hope you guys like it! For Natsu's dragon form, I made him like Mushu from Mulan lol.

 **"Cursed"**

 **Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Summary: _Fruits Basket crossover. Lucy is in for a surprise when she stumbles into Natsu and finds out that he transforms into an animal of the zodiac._**

* * *

Cursed

Lucy didn't know much before about her classmate, Natsu Dragneel. She knew that he was friends with her best friend, Levy, that he was a distraction in class, and that there wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't sporting his signature, scaly scarf. She also knew that he was drop dead gorgeous with his unruly tufts of pink hair, his mesmerizing dark orbs, and his mischievous grin that could stop the whole room. Other than that, the boy used to be a mystery to her.

Key word being _used_ to.

Now, she was just stumbling across his greatest secret.

After class had ended, Lucy headed straight for book club, just as she did every Thursday. The girl loved book club more than anything. It allowed her to read new novels she never heard of before, led her to Levy, and even gave her inspiration for stories of her own. It was what she looked forward to every week.

Only this week, fate had more interesting things in store for her that Thursday.

After realizing that she forgot her bag, Lucy rushed back to the classroom, urging Levy to go without her and that she'd catch up. Hastily slipping past lingering students, the girl didn't waste even a second before throwing open the door and rushing inside, only to slam into something warm and firm.

Next thing Lucy knew, there was a puff of smoke and she was falling forward. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow," the girl mumbled to herself. She sat up, rubbing her forehead. That was sure to leave a mark.

Just as she was about to get up, a muffled sound caught her attention. Glancing around the room, she searched for the source of the noise, only to find that the room was empty save for herself. Still, she could hear the faint voice coming from somewhere nearby.

Shifting to get up, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Will you get offa me already!?" a voice shouted, the sound coming from beneath her.

Lucy jumped with a startle, slowly lowering her gaze to her legs, which were folded underneath her. Her heart stopped, the first thing she noticed being red scales. With a scream loud enough to wake all of Fiore, she jumped off of the creature and onto the closest desk.

Not wanting to lose sight of it, she carefully leaned over to find the creature- she still wasn't sure what it was- laying on its back. Its scales were a bright red. Its belly was yellow, a sharp contrast from the rest of it. Once she found the creature's legs, she knew that it wasn't a snake. It must've been some sort of lizard.

Lucy whimpered. Now she was stuck with some strange, possibly venomous lizard. She would call Levy to help her, but unfortunately her phone was in her bag, which was at her desk.

On the opposite side of the room.

The girl watched as the lizard flipped itself over onto its hind legs, standing at about a foot. She may not have been an expert in lizards, but she'd never seen one stand before.

"Oh Mavis," she breathed out, her voice hushed in fear. "Please don't jump, please don't jump, please don't-"

"I'm not gonna jump so calm down, alright?"

Lucy's brows rocketed upwards at the voice. It was familiar, the same voice she heard earlier. She could swear she recognized it from somewhere else.

"H-Hello?" she called out, her eyes trained on the door. Someone must've been outside the classroom or something because there was no way in hell the lizard was talking to her. Nope. No way.

But sure enough…

"Down here," it said.

Lucy felt dizzy as she trailed her gaze back to the lizard, who was now staring at her with what she assumed was an annoyed look. The fall she took must've knocked her out earlier. She was dreaming. That had to be it!

"Uhh, maybe you should get down from there," the lizard said. Judging from its voice, she assumed it was a male.

"What? So you can bite me? No thanks, I'm fine up here," Lucy replied.

"You don't look so good. You're startin' to sway. I think you're about to pass out."

"Even though this is just a dream, I'd still prefer not to get attacked. I'll take my chances."

"I always had a feelin' you were weird, but now I know for sure you are."

Lucy arched a brow. "Wait, what do you mean by _always?"_

The lizard sighed before using his claws to close the door to the classroom.

"I'd give it about five more seconds," he said.

"Give what five more seconds?"

Suddenly, a puff of smoke surrounded the lizard. A shrill scream bubbled up to Lucy's lips, caught off guard. When the smoke died down, she found that she was in for yet another surprise.

Standing in front of her was none other than her classmate, Natsu Dragneel.

And he was naked.

That was all Lucy needed to send her off the edge. Her lids grew heavy, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she wobbled on shaky legs. She could feel a cold gust of wind hitting her body as she fell forward.

"Oh shit!" she heard Natsu say right before she crashed into a firm surface, hot to the touch.

They fell back onto the floor, Lucy on top of him once again. That same puff of smoke appeared once more, Natsu having turned back into a lizard. He gave a pained yelp, which helped Lucy get out of her hazy daze.

"How many times are you gonna crush me!?" he said, trying to squirm out from beneath the blonde.

Lucy slowly moved off of him. Her mind was working on overdrive, trying to put the pieces together and figure out just what the hell was happening. It had to have been a prank of some sorts. She'd seen many talent shows that featured magicians able to pop up out of nowhere. Perhaps that's what he was doing, replacing himself with a lizard.

Yeah, that made sense.

"My tail!" she heard Natsu shout. He held his tail in his claws. It was bent weirdly, probably from being pressed underneath her. He turned an angry gaze on her. "This is your fault! I told you to get down from there! I knew you were gonna pass out!"

Lucy's face etched with fury at his accusation. "My fault? You're the pervert doing magic tricks and replacing yourself with a lizard!"

"Okay one, I'm not a pervert. That's Gray. Two, I'm not a lizard. I'm a dragon, got it? And three, I'm not a magician. This is just a curse."

"Curse?"

"It's a long story. For now, I need you to stop yelling. Someone's gonna hear you and come in here."

"Good! I don't want to be in the same room as a lying pervert!"

"Oi! Quit callin' me that! I'm not-!"

A puff of smoke appeared yet again, leaving Natsu naked in his human form.

"Okay, I see why you think this would make me a pervert," he said, holding his hands up in surrender to keep the girl from screaming. "But I can explain."

Lucy's eyes went wide, her face set ablaze as she stared at the bare man in front of her. Her gaze moved on its own, glazing over his abs and down to his-

"KYAAA!" she shouted, slapping her hands over her eyes.

Natsu winced at the volume of her voice, quickly slapping his hand over her mouth. Of course, this only freaked her out even more. She screamed against his palm, thrashing around before biting his hand. With a yelp, he pulled his hand back.

"You just bit me!" the boy shouted, glaring at the blonde.

"You deserved it!" Lucy retorted, making sure not to remove her hands from her eyes. "Just put your clothes back on, pervert!"

A vein ticked in Natsu's forehead after being called that again. Muttering incentives to himself, he hastily threw on his clothes. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, he gave a relieved sigh.

"You can look now," he said, watching as Lucy shook her head.

"I'm scared you're going to flash me again."

"I didn't flash you! It wasn't my fault!"

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'll explain everything, alright? Just come with me."

Lucy parted her fingers slightly, peeking at the boy to make sure he was really dressed. Only after did she nod.

"Fine. But if you even think of lying to me or flashing me again, I'm going straight to the police!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Natsu led her to an empty, rundown park. He sat on one of the picnic benches, gesturing for her to take a seat as well. She refused.

"You know, now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have followed a boy that just flashed me to an abandoned park," Lucy said.

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything to you," Natsu replied with a shrug. "I just need you to promise you won't tell anyone what you saw today."

"And why the hell should I promise that? What you did was sexual harassment, you know."

"I already told you it was the curse!"

"What curse?"

Natsu groaned. "It's called the curse of Fairy Tail. There are twelve of us. We each represent one of the signs from the Chinese zodiac. Whenever we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex, we turn into our zodiac form. I'm the dragon."

Lucy glared at the boy in front of her. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Losing his patience, Natsu stood up from the bench, moving right in front of her. "Hug me again and find out for yourself."

A blush rose to her cheeks. "N-No way! I don't need to hug you to know that you're lying!"

"Fine, then let's go find Levy."

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, arching a brow. "Why do you want to find her."

"She's one of us. Duh."

She would've been annoyed by his 'duh' comment if she wasn't so curious.

"Alright, fine," she said, planting her hands on her hips. "If Levy-chan says you're telling the truth, I'll forgive you for what happened. If not, then I'll beat the hell out of you."

His lips curled into a mischievous grin. "You really think you can?"

"I have a pretty mean kick."

"Now I kinda wanna tell you I'm lying so that I can see just how strong that kick of yours is."

"Keep annoying me and you'll find out."

* * *

Making their way back to the school, Lucy popped her head into the room where the book club met up. After gaining Levy's attention, she waved for her to come outside.

Closing the door behind her, Levy arched a brow finding that Natsu was with Lucy. The two never spent time together.

"Where were you, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "Book club is almost over!"

"We needa talk," Natsu said. "C'mon."

The trio headed back to the classroom. Natsu closed the door behind him and locked it.

"So, I might've messed up," he said, turning to meet Levy's gaze.

"What did you do?" the petite girl asked.

"Lucy found out our secret."

"What?"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief at Levy's confused expression. Just as she thought, Natsu was lying.

"I knew you were lying! I'm so going to beat the-!"

"How did she find out!?" Levy shouted, cutting the blonde off.

Lucy whipped her head towards the other girl. "Wait, what? You mean he was telling the truth?"

Levy chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, he was. You must be shocked."

"B-But we hug all the time!"

"The curse only works if the hug is from someone of the opposite sex."

Lucy's mouth parted as she leaned against the wall for support.

"No way," she breathed out.

Natsu shrugged, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you hang out with a bunch of us. I figured someone woulda told you by now."

"What!?"

"He's right," Levy said. "Well, about you hanging out with a bunch of us. Not about us telling you. We aren't dumb."

"Wait, who else is like you guys?" Lucy asked. Her mind was short-circuiting.

"Well, there's Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Mira. All of us are cursed."

"And Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal," Natsu added. "But you don't hang out with them."

"Aren't there supposed to be three more?"

"You wouldn't know them. They're older than us."

Lucy brought her fingers to her temples. She could feel an oncoming headache.

"So you guys really turn into animals when you're hugged by the opposite sex?" Lucy asked, still unable to completely wrap her head around it.

"Yep," Natsu answered nonchalantly. "And you're the only one outside of Fairy Tail who knows our secret!"

Lucy faced Levy. "What zodiac sign are you?"

The other girl pouted. "I'm the rat. Sadly, I'm not one of the cuter animals."

"It makes sense though. Rats are supposed to be intelligent and resourceful. What about everyone else?"

"Erza is the monkey, Juvia is the rabbit, Mira is the goat, and Cana is the horse."

"Gajeel is the ox, Gray is the tiger, and Jellal is the snake," Natsu added.

"And you're the lizard," Lucy teased, stifling her laughter.

He glared at her. "Dragon, okay? I'm a dragon!"

"Pretty small for a dragon."

"That's only because a real-sized dragon would destroy everything!"

"Oh, so you can change your size?"

"Well, no but-"

"You're a lizard."

"Yeah? Well you were pretty scared of this _'lizard'_ earlier! You shoulda seen yourself! You were screaming at the top of your lungs! You even jumped on a desk! That gave the perfect view to your underwear, you know?"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, chasing after the cackling boy. She was so going to wring his neck if she ever caught up to him.

"I knew you were a pervert!" she shouted.

"Stop callin' me that!" Natsu shot back.

Levy sighed, rubbing her temple as the other two bickered. "Well, I'm going to go find Erza and tell her about this… _development._ I'm sure we're in for an earful." Seeing that the other two were too caught up in their argument to hear her, she shrugged before heading out.

"Stop running so I can kick you now!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu laughed, his cheeks starting to hurt with how wide his grin was. "Gotta catch me first! What's wrong, Lucy? Can't catch up to a _lizard?"_

Getting fed up, Lucy cut him off and tackled him to the floor, triggering his curse. By this point, she was starting to get used to the puff of smoke that accompanied Natsu's change in form. Wrapping her hand around his scaly abdomen, she gave him a smirk.

"Looks like I finally caught you," she teased.

Natsu huffed, a small wisp of fire slipping past his sharp teeth. "Yeah, yeah."

Lucy ran her finger over his scales. "You know, it's kind of cool that you guys change forms."

"Cool? It's called a curse for a reason, Lucy. It sucks. Every time a girl tries to throw themselves at me, I gotta think quick enough to dodge them or else I'm gonna end up on some researcher's desk while he cuts me up and tries to figure out why I change forms."

The girl shrugged. "That's true. But it also brings you guys closer together. Not to mention it makes you special."

Natsu stared up at the blonde, his eyes widening a fraction. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Oh, it's weird alright. But you called me weird too, remember? So I guess I have no room to talk."

The dragon grinned. "You are pretty weird. The weirdest person I know since you're so calm about all of this."

"I wouldn't say calm. I almost fainted earlier."

"Oh yeah. Then I had to catch you and you fell on me. You're pretty heavy, you know that?"

Lucy grabbed his tail with her other hand as she glared at him. "Don't make me rip you in two."

"So violent!"

"Only because you know how to annoy me."

Natsu laughed at her expression. Her cheeks were puffed out in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at him. He was about to reply when the effect of his curse wore off. His body was engulfed in a puff of smoke as he morphed back to normal. He was left standing bare yet again.

Only this time, a hand rested on his upper thigh.

Lucy's face burned crimson as her gaze was immediately met with a part of Natsu she had never seen before. Swallowing thickly, she tried to force her gaze away. Realizing that her hand was on his upper thigh because of where she was holding him earlier, she tore it away with a squeal.

"I-I didn't mean to touch you there!" she shouted.

Natsu clamped his teeth on his lower lip, trying to stop his body from growing hard. Unfortunately, his attempts were fruitless. It wasn't his fault! There was a beautiful girl on her knees right in front of his groin and her hand was on his thigh for god's sake!

Lucy felt like she was on fire, the pit of her stomach coiling as the area between her thighs throbbed in arousal. She could see his cock growing hard in excitement, and even though she didn't have any experience in this sort of thing, she had heard enough about Cana's sexual endeavors to know what it meant.

"This is the second time I've caught you staring at me, you know," Natsu said, grabbing her attention.

Lucy flailed her arms around, her heart thrashing around her ribcage. She shot up to her feet and turned around in mortification.

"It's not my fault you change back so suddenly!" the girl shouted.

Natsu laughed. He wasn't the kind of person to get embarrassed easily, so he didn't let what just happened bother him too much. Instead, he got dressed.

"I'm dressed now," he said.

Swallowing thickly, Lucy turned to face him. Her eyes immediately dropped to the hem of his pants.

"And that makes a third time," Natsu teased with a heavy smirk.

Lucy groaned, heading to the opposite side of the room to grab her backpack- the catalyst for how this all began. Glaring at him, she headed for the door.

"I'm going home," she said.

Natsu laughed, following her out the door. "What? Sure you don't wanna go for a fourth look?"

"Shut up!"

"Oi, you don't have to yell! It's not my fault you're a pervert!"

Lucy groaned again. Something told her that she was going to be stuck with Natsu following her around from now on. In truth, she couldn't say that she minded.

The day was hectic, to say the least. Hell, she still wasn't completely sold that she wasn't just dreaming. Still, she was sure that her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting with Natsu around.

* * *

 **AN:** Lol I like this story a lot actually. I hope you guys do too! :D And every character's zodiac was actually thought of if you wanna go read their personality traits! Well, until next time! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Hello I wrote this a lil while ago but never posted it here oops. Also I changed the title from Nalu Requests to Nalu Oneshots.

 **"Caught Red Handed"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: _Lucy thought she was safe gushing over a gorgeous pink-headed boy in Japanese. Turns out she wasn't._**

* * *

Caught Red Handed

"You got another perfect score on the exam?" Lucy asked, bewildered when her friend had showed her the test, full marks written in red ink in the top corner, along with a smiley face. Though by now, she really shouldn't have been surprised. Levy was practically a genius, and when it came to foreign languages, she couldn't be beat. Even after only a day of studying a language, she was able to pick up on sentence structure just by comparing different sentences. She was the university's prodigy, surely going to be successful in life.

"Yep!" Levy replied with a cheerful grin. "What about you?"

"I got a ninety-three," Lucy answered, her lips curling into a smile of her own. It may not have been a perfect score, but she was still proud of it.

"Good job, Lu-chan! Let's go celebrate with some smoothies!"

"Okay!"

Lucy glanced towards her petite friend, her smile growing. Levy was her best friend, and despite only knowing her for the past school year, it felt like she had known her forever. The blue-headed beauty was kind, intelligent, and welcoming. Even though nobody could compare to her intelligence, she was humble and never made anyone feel down about themselves for not being as smart as her.

She met Levy the first day of the school year in the intermediate Japanese class. The two sat at the front of the class, often paired to do projects together. They bonded immediately over their love for books, and once Levy found out that Lucy was an aspiring writer, their friendship was sealed with a promise that she would be her first reader.

Since then, they shared classes every semester as they advanced through the Japanese classes the university had to offer. They were nearing the end of the program with only one last class to go before they finished. Through countless nights filled with kanji flashcards, vocabulary sheets, and loads of homework, the two girls were practically fluent in the language.

Lucy never would've guessed that she would eventually become fluent in Japanese. She loved watching anime on her downtime, but it never occurred to her to actually study the language until she went on a business trip with her father to Japan. Falling in love with the culture and hearing the beautiful language firsthand, she knew she wanted to take classes.

Since then, she started watching anime without subtitles, she made penpals living in Japan, and she was able to talk to Levy without most people understanding what they were saying thanks to the program being small. Most students took Spanish or French at her university, after all.

Reaching the smoothie shop, Lucy was surprised to find that it wasn't packed with students. It was one of the most popular stores in their city, usually filled to the brim with customers.

" _Everyone's probably home studying since it's final's week,"_ Lucy thought with a shrug, following Levy inside. Luckily, she and Levy had already done most of their studying.

As Lucy approached the line, her feet stopped in their tracks as she noticed a boy standing at the end of the line. Heat rushed to her cheeks, her mouth dropping open as she ogled the boy. His hair was pink, part of his bangs spiked up. A strange scarf was wrapped around his neck. She could tell the texture of it wasn't normal cotton or fleece, but she couldn't tell what it was. He also wore a weird coat with only one sleeve. Oddly enough, he didn't have a shirt on, showcasing a set of toned abs.

As he talked to his friend- another attractive boy with raven hair and an unbuttoned shirt- she couldn't help but stare at his grin. It was so wide and cheerful, showing off his teeth. His smile was infectious, as she could feel the corners of her lips curling into a small smile of her own.

Feeling a light nudge on her arm, Lucy jumped as she glanced towards her friend. Levy gave her a knowing grin, wiggling her brows skillfully at her.

"He's cute, huh?" Levy asked with a snicker.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy squealed, glancing towards the boy to make sure that he didn't hear her. Luckily, it seemed he was too caught up in his conversation to notice them.

"What? All I'm saying is he's cute!"

Lucy's face burned red as she slapped a hand over her friend's mouth, shouting, "Japanese!" If her friend was going to tease her about it, she could at least do it in another language so that he wouldn't understand. Glancing over her shoulder to see if the boy had heard her exclamation, she was immediately met with a pair of onyx eyes. Whipping her head towards Levy, she tried to calm her erratic heart and drain the pink from her cheeks.

In Japanese, Levy said, "Come on, let's get in line."

Lucy nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. Standing just behind the boy and his friend, she gave a soft sigh of relief once the boy turned around to face the counter. Now that she wasn't able to see his face, she could finally lift her gaze from the tiled floor.

"As I was saying, he's cute," Levy said in Japanese. "His friend is too. You should ask him out."

"Ask him out?" Lucy repeated in the foreign language so that they couldn't understand. They continued the rest of the conversation this way. "No way! We don't know each other. He'd probably think I'm some freak if I did that."

"Lu-chan, have you seen yourself? Trust me, no guy would ever think that. If anything, he's probably trying to think of a way to ask you out in his head."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. You're a blonde bombshell. Every guy in here is drooling over you."

"Blonde bombshell? You're starting to sound like Cana!"

Levy gave a cheeky grin. "It's true though."

Lucy sighed. In an attempt to steer the conversation away, she asked, "What about you? Why don't you ask his friend out since you think he's cute?"

"He is, but he's not my type."

Now it was Lucy's turn to snicker. "Oh right, your type is really tall guys with muscles bigger than your head, long black hair, and piercings just about everywhere. Someone like-"

"Lu-chan! Don't say his name!" Levy shrieked, glancing around to make sure nobody heard them. Not that it mattered since they were still speaking in Japanese.

Lucy laughed at her friend's red face. It was nice to get some payback.

Levy narrowed her eyes at her. "Besides, we aren't talking about _him._ We're talking about you and how you were undressing this guy with your eyes earlier!"

There was a quiet chuckle coming from the pink-headed boy, causing Lucy's stomach to drop to the floor. Could he understand them? Slowly turning her head towards him, she breathed a sigh of relief as she found him engrossed in his phone. He probably laughed at a funny picture. There was no way he could understand them. If he did, he would've said something forever ago.

"I wasn't undressing him," Lucy said, rolling her eyes at her friend's suggestion. With a playful tone of voice, she joked, "Though I'd like to."

The two girls laughed as they moved up a step in line. The store was understaffed today, making each order take longer than usual. Not that Lucy minded. It gave her more time to ogle the gorgeous boy in front of her. Though, all she could see was his backside.

"Wow, Lu-chan! That's pretty bold coming from a virgin!" Levy said.

Lucy giggled. "What can I say? The pink hair is working for me."

"I'm sure those abs are working for you too."

"Oh, they are. It's weird that he isn't wearing a shirt under his coat, but hey, works for me."

"He is really fit. He's even more fit than Dan."

A groan slipped past the blonde's lips. "Don't even bring up Dan. I'm so glad he's not in our class this semester."

"Yeah, he was creepily obsessed with you."

"He never got the hint either. Even though I kicked his ass whenever he approached me, he still asked me out every day."

"What do you think this guy's like? You think he'd be creepy like Dan?"

Lucy studied the boy for a moment before shaking her head. "No. First of all, _nobody_ could be creepy like Dan. Second of all, he seems pretty carefree and easy going judging from his smile."

Levy snickered. "You got all that from a smile?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I can just sense it."

"I'm telling you, Lu-chan, you should ask him out! I've never seen you so curious about someone before!"

"No way! He probably has a girlfriend already! I mean, look at him!"

"No way of finding out without asking him!"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna happen." They took a step forward in line. She watched as the boy ordered his drink. His voice was heavenly, not too high nor too low. "I may not have the courage to ask him out, but I can definitely keep looking at him. God he's so hot."

"I'm sure that author brain of yours is coming up with some smutty stories right about now."

Instead of denying it, Lucy played along, joking, "Oh definitely. My brain is just imagining all the things I would do to him if we were alone together."

The two girls erupted in a fit of giggles, but their laughter was cut short as the boy suddenly turned towards them, drink in hand and a heavy smirk on his face.

Lucy quickly shut her mouth, warmth rushing through her body as he stared into her eyes. His gaze was so mesmerizing, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

And then, in perfectly fluent Japanese, the boy spoke.

"Oh yeah? And what _would_ you do if we were alone together?" he teased, his body shaking as he tried to contain his laughter.

A cold chill ran through Lucy's body, her stomach dropping to the floor as she gawked at the boy in front of her. Her brain was short-circuiting. Her face was set ablaze, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as if she had just finished running a mile.

"U-Uhh, I uhh…" Lucy stammered, trying to wrack her brain for the right words to say. What could she say? She was just caught red handed talking about him. Her words from before now haunted her. _My brain is just imagining all the things I would do to him if we were alone together._ How embarrassing! Why in the world would she even say anything like that? "I-I was just kidding!"

The boy laughed as if her mortification amused him. His friend glanced between the two of them, brow raised in confusement.

"Later, weirdo!" the pink-headed boy said in English, waving to her before heading out the door, his friend following behind.

The two girls were still, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"H-He knew what we were saying this whole time," Levy murmured, now speaking in English.

Lucy absentmindedly nodded. "Yes. Yes he did."

"Even when you said-"

"Don't repeat it!" The red tint in her face deepened as she replayed the situation over and over again in her head. Each time she did, the angrier she had gotten. "Stay here. I'm going to go give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Without waiting for a reply, she was out the door in a hurry to catch up to the boy who had humiliated her. Luckily, he hadn't gotten too far, only a few feet from the entrance.

Running up to him, she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, planting her hands on her hips to give him a harsh glare. Meeting his gaze, however, was a mistake as it reminded her of how handsome he really was.

The boy stared right back at her. He was bewildered at first by being suddenly spun around, but once he saw it was her, that playful grin was right back on his face.

"Yo, weirdo!" he greeted with a nonchalant wave.

His friend glanced between them. "Do you know her, Natsu?"

"Nope. But when we were in there, she was talking about how-"

Lucy shrieked, slapping her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it!" A squeal slipped past her lips as something wet slid against the palm of her hand. Yanking her hand away, she glared at him. "Did you just lick me!?"

The boy- Natsu, she had figured out thanks to his friend- glared right back at her. "You shouldn't have covered my mouth!"

Lucy ignored him, turning to face his friend. Her brows were slanted as she pointed towards the shop. "You, go back inside. I have to talk to your friend."

The raven-haired boy held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever." Not wanting the blonde to take her wrath out on him too, he followed her instructions and went back inside the smoothie shop.

"Hey look, we're alone now," Natsu teased, the smug grin on his face causing a vein to tick in her forehead. "How about you do those things to me now since you never told me what they were earlier?"

Lucy's blush deepened, her hands balling into tight fists. "You're such a jerk!"

Natsu cocked his head to the side, his bangs sweeping over his forehead as he did. "How am I a jerk? You were the one talkin' about me behind my back thinkin' I couldn't understand you."

"W-Well, you could've told us from the beginning that you spoke Japanese instead of letting me go on like that!"

The boy's grin returned. "Where's the fun in that?"

Lucy internally swooned at the look he was giving her. All of her anger- her irrational anger- started to melt away at the sight of his carefree smile. She wondered if he knew he could have the world wrapped around his finger with that smile.

"W-Whatever," Lucy muttered, crossing her arms and turning her back towards him so that he couldn't see how flustered she was. "I'm going back, jerk."

As she walked away, a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. Her heart lunged in her throat as she was spun around to face Natsu. Their faces were close, and all Lucy could think about was how her jokes from before- the ones about wanting to undress him- may not have been jokes after all. An ache grew between her legs as her gaze dropped to see how close his body was to hers, and how she longed to close the space between them.

"You don't hafta call me that," he said. When he finally let go of her wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets, she immediately noticed the loss of warmth. "You can call me Natsu, weirdo."

Warmth spread through her body. "Well… Then you don't have to call me weirdo. I'm Lucy."

Natsu grinned at her. "Nice to meet ya, Luce!"

Ignoring the new nickname he had given her, she asked, "You aren't mad at me?"

The boy arched a brow. "Mad? For what?"

"For the weird stuff I said about you."

"Oh, you mean the sexual stuff?"

Lucy blushed. Unable to say anything, she simply nodded.

"Nah, I'm not mad about that," Natsu assured her, his lips curling into a smirk as he continued, "It was funny. 'Sides, I think you're hot too."

Lucy's body burned, butterflies swarming around in her belly. With newfound courage, she forced out, "Are… Are you seeing anybody?"

"Nope. I'm single. What about you? I'm guessing you are too considering your friend was telling you to ask me out."

She nodded shyly. "I am. Do you, uhh, do you want to go out sometime?"

Natsu's grin was filled with confidence, but by the light dusting of pink on his cheeks, Lucy could tell that he was nervous too.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" he answered.

She eyed him skeptically. "Despite what I joked about earlier, I'm not putting out."

Natsu wasn't deterred, he only laughed. "Jeez, Luce! You gotta get your head outta the gutter and stop thinking 'bout that kinda stuff!"

"I just want to make sure you don't get the wrong idea!"

"I didn't agree for that, I agreed because you're weird. But in a good way. You're funny and I wanna get to know you."

Lucy swallowed thickly, warmth running through her body. "O-Oh. Good."

"So? Gonna give me your number?" Natsu asked, handing her his phone.

"Oh, right!" Quickly putting her number in his contacts, she handed his phone back to him. "I-I guess we can figure everything out later?"

"Yeah. You should probably get back to your friend. She's been watching us for a while now."

Lucy turned around to find Levy's face pressed against the window in the smoothie shop, spying on them as she stood next to Natsu's friend. Once the blue-headed girl realized she was caught, she dove away from the window, most likely crashing into something and causing a scene.

Lucy sighed. "I should've known." Turning back to Natsu, she gave a sheepish grin. "So… I'll talk to you later?"

Natsu nodded and teasingly replied in Japanese, "Talk to ya later, Lucy. You can tell me next time what you wanted to do to me when we're alone!"

Lucy gave him a heavy smirk. "Why tell you when I can just show you?"

Natsu immediately shut his mouth, his face burning red. With a wave, Lucy turned and headed back to the smoothie shop, making sure to swing her hips with each step.

And though she wasn't planning on putting out, she made sure to make a mental note to buy some new underwear for her date because she had a feeling Natsu was going to see them.


End file.
